Yours Truly
by Heartbroken Confession
Summary: 18: "Serio could be an insane, sadistic grader. Maybe he's the type to automatically fail any paper without a run-on metaphor about bats and caves, or doesn't make a reference to the transvestite society."
1. Kissables

Dedicated to: **Sweetest Wishes**. My FFN buddy :)! I hope you guys like it :O! I normally don't antagonize Luna, but it was fun :)

Oh and, in case any of you guys have been deluded, I do not own Gakuen Alice.

* * *

**Kissables**

"UsamiUsagi:Omg...."

"Sakura11: Like. Don't even ask."

"UsamiUsagi:So it's true."

"Sakura11: Don't you have a bra you have to go stuff?"

--_HeartbrokenConfession_--

--

--

-

-

-

----

-

-

-

-

----

-

Monday, September 4th

**A Day Before**

**RN316**: Are we still on for tomorrow?

**Sakura11**: Ugh. Nope.

**RN316**: What? Where's Natsume?

**Sakura11**: He said he couldn't join the chat cause he had to go out with Luna.

**RN316**: Lame.

**Sakura11**: I know, right? Ditching his two best friends for the psycho :\

_YareYareYura has entered the chatroom. "Tomorrow!" _

**YareYareYura**: You should be wary of fangirls tomorrow.

**Sakura11**: Hi to you too, Yura.

**RN316**: ?

**YareYareYura**: You have been warned.

_YareYareYura has left the room._

**RN316**: Strange...

**Sakura11**: Interesting girl.

* * *

**Welcome to Alicestant Messenger!**

**Login**

**Username:**Sakura11

**Password**: x x x x x

Welcome, Sakura 11!

* * *

**Welcome to Alicestant Messenger!**

**Login**

**Usernam**e:HyuugaN

**Password**: x x x x x x x

Welcome, HyuugaN!

* * *

**Welcome to Alicestant Messenger!**

**Login**

**Username**:LucioleTech

**Password**: x x x x

Welcome, LucioleTech

* * *

**Welcome to Alicestant Messenger!**

**Login**

**Username**:RN316

**Password**: x x x x x x x

**Error: Incorrect Password**

Forgot Password?

* * *

**To**: Imai Hotaru

**From**: Nogi Ruka

**Body**: Imai, did you hack my account?

Again?

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To**: Nogi Ruka

**From**: Imai Hotaru

**Body**: 5000 rabbits if you'd like it to be replaced.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To**: Imai Hotaru

**From**: Nogi Ruka

**Body**: Or I can just do 'Forgot Password?" and get it sent to my e-mail :)

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To**: Nogi Ruka

**From**: Imai Hotaru

**Body**: You didn't honestly think I wouldn't change your e-mail as well, did you?

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To**: Imai Hotaru

**From**: Nogi Ruka

**Body**: ....

The money's in your account. :(

* * *

**Welcome to Alicestant Messenger!**

**Login**

**Username**:RN316

**Password**: x x x x x x x x

Welcome, RN316!

* * *

Tuesday, September 5th

**MochuMan**: I heard on the grapevine...

**HyuugaN**: What.

**MochuMan**: Yes. The grapevine.

**MochuMan**: Is it true?

**HyuugaN**: Did you eat some wine grapes and get drunk while you were there?

**HyuugaN**: I don't know what you're talking about.

**MochuMan**: Is it true that you and Koizumi broke up?

**MochuMan**: You, the man who hasn't been single since sophomore year..

**MochuMan**: Is single.

**MochuMan**: And that was lameee.

**HyuugaN**: And what of it?

**MochuMan**: ... :D

**MochuMan**: The witch is dead!

* * *

**RN316**: Is it just me...

**Sakura11**: Or are girls attacking you for information?

**Sakura11**: Yeah. No. They're attacking me too.

**RN316**: Yeah... It's really annoying.

**Sakura11**: Tell me about it. They keep asking if Natsume dumped them for me.

**RN316**: Yeah. Same here.

**Sakura11**: ...

**RN316**: I know.

**Sakura11**: That's just weird.

**RN316**: Just a little...

**Sakura11**: Mhm.

**Sakura11**: Oh well, there is a bright side to this.

**RN316**: Yup. We don't have to deal with her anymore.

**Sakura11**: So, I do have official freedom to slap her now, right?

**RN316**: Please do.

* * *

_Sakura11 has joined the chatroom "PARTYDUDETTES" _

**GoodnGreen**: Official party at my house tonight.

**Sakura11**: What's the occasion?

**Cookiesncream**: this is better than New Years.

**NavyBlue**: This is BIG.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: It's bigger than christmas!

**LucioleTech**: Exaggeration much?

**RedEyesBlueMe**: You have no idea how much i suffered.

**GoodnGreen**: Ahaha, you couldn't hide from the beast in the safety of your own home.

**Sakura11**: We're having a party because they broke up?

**GoodnGreen**: No. We're having a party because we don't have to hang out with Luna The Loon anymore!

**Sakura11**: Because they broke up.

**Cookiesncream**: same deal, mi-chan :)

**LucioleTech**: There's really no point in arguing. You guys use any excuse to party.

**GoodnGreen**: Au contraire; I don't _need_ an excuse to party.

**NavyBlue**: Point :D!

**Sakura11**: Idk...

**Sakura11**: I don't know how Natsume would feel about it...

**RedEyesBlueMe**: He seems fine to me.

**Cookiesncream**: why'd they break up anyway?

**NavyBlue**: It was obviously coming.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: He was just dating her cause she's "hot"

**GoodnGreen**: And she was dating him so she could be popular.

**GoodnGreen**: Plus he's hot.

**Sakura11**: I guess.

**Sakura11**: Ugh, Brb guys. I have like 100 IMs from people, probably asking about their break up.

**LucioleTech**: They should just ask Hyuuga directly.

**LucioleTech**: That way, they'll die.

**Cookiesncream**: o.o

**NavyBlue**: You're scary.

* * *

**RN316**: Save me!

**Sakura11**: No, no. You save me! I have 56 unread IMs flashing x.x I think I'm getting dizzy.

**RN316**: I think they're trying to cyber-rape me.

**Sakura11**: Well then, you should call the cybercops :)

**RN316**: Ugh.

**RN316**: I should've listened to Yura.

* * *

**Facebook. **

**Login: **

**E-Mail**: Sakura11 at AlicestantMessenger . com

**Password**: x x x x x x

**Requests**:

1 Event Invitation

**Sumire's Bash.**

Hey all you losers. Party at my place tonight, starting 7 to whenever! You know the address; same as always.

Don't know where that is?

Then obvi, you're not invited, you real loser.

**Attending**: 516 Friends

**Maybe Attending**: 24 Friends

**Not Attending**: 0 Friends

RSVP:

Attending

Maybe Attending

Not Attending

* * *

**HyuugaN**: Polka.

**Sakura11**: Yo.

**HyuugaN**: What's up.

**Sakura11**: Nothing much is crack a lackin, G' :)

**HyuugaN**: ....

**HyuugaN**: What's going on now?

**Sakura11**: Whatchu' talkin' bout foo'?

**HyuugaN**: You're trying to talk gangster.

**HyuugaN**: You only do that when something's up.

**Sakura11**: YOUR FANGIRLS ARE KILLING ME.

**HyuugaN**: To be expected. Good luck with them.

**Sakura11**: Why are you my best friend again?

**HyuugaN**: Hn.

**Sakura11**: Don't you give me that "because-I'm-so-amazing" Hn.

**Sakura11**: Brb, Ruka-pyon and I are trying to thwart off the demons.

**HyuugaN**: =.=

**Sakura11**: We're going in...

**Sakura11**: Pray for us.

* * *

**HyuugaN**:

**RN316**: Your choice of words is excellent.

**HyuugaN**: Hn.

**RN316**: -.-

**RN316**: I hope you know you're paying for any trauma this may cause me.

**HyuugaN**: You over-exaggerate.

**RN316**: Did you know that your fanclub has over 2000 members?

**HyuugaN**: ...

**RN316**: All of which, for some reason, have Mikan's and my screename?

**HyuugaN**: Maybe you guys should be get more creative then, so people don't figure them out.

**RN316**: How in the world is yours anymore creative?

**RN316**: It's "Hyuuga N" for goodness sake!

**HyuugaN**: I hide in plain sight.

* * *

**UsamiUsagi**:Omg....

**Sakura11**: Like. Don't even ask.

**UsamiUsagi**:So it's true.

**Sakura11**: Don't you have a bra you have to go stuff?

* * *

**Sakura11**: Who is this?

**ALittleBirdie**: Oh, no one important. :) But would you mind answering my question?

**Sakura11**: Uhm. Okay? It's true.

**Sakura11**: But, look. Please don't bother Natsume. I mean, I get it if you guys like him or something..

**ALittleBirdie**: No worries, I have no romantic interests in the Hyuuga.

**ALittleBirdie**: Unlike you.

**Sakura11**: Excuse me?

**Sakura11**: I do not like Natsume!

**ALittleBirdie**: Silly girl.

**ALittleBirdie**: Wake up before he slips through your fingers.

**ALittleBirdie**: I shall spare you this time.

_ALittleBirdie has signed off._

* * *

**Sakura11**: ...

**Hoshyan**: It's true?! :D

**Sakura11**: Aren't you a _dude_?

**Hoshyan**: What?

**Hoshyan**: You have something against homos?

**Sakura11**: _No_. But you IMed me, which by the way I barely even know you, asking me if you could ravish Natsume without being a home wrecker now that he's single.

**Hoshyan**: So?

**Sakura11**: **Don't **talk to me.

* * *

_Sakura11 is now away._

"**Sakura11 [auto-response]**: STOP IMING ME, PEOPLE. IT'S TRUE. NOW STOP!"

* * *

**RN316**: I am scarred.

**Sakura11**: For life.

**HyuugaN**: You two are exaggerating.

**Sakura11**: Natsume.

**Sakura11**: Someone asked me if they could ravish you without being a home wrecker now.

**Sakura11**: That "someone" was a guy.

**RN316**: A girl asked if she could have a threesome with you and me.

**RN316**: And she wouldn't mind having an orgy if Mikan wanted to join.

**Sakura11**: Okayyy... That is SOOO much worse than my story!

**Sakura11**: Like, EWWW!

**HyuugaN**: =.=

**RN316**: Mind telling us what's going on?

**HyuugaN**: It's nothing.

**HyuugaN**: Luna was just a psycho.

**Sakura11**: He sees light.

**RN316**: Finally!

**RN316**: I think that girl you dated sophomore year wasn't as bad.

**Sakura11**: And that girl was a true to heart, crazy bitch.

**HyuugaN**: She was hot.

**RN316**: Very good point.

**Sakura11**: -.-

**Sakura11**: Boys.

**Sakura11**: Ugh. Whatever. Are you guys going to Permy's party tonight?

**RN316**: Yeah, someone has to keep Imai on a leash.

**Sakura11**: You are such a great boyfriend.

**RN316**: :)

**HyuugaN**: I guess.

**RN316**: See you guys there then. I gtg.

**RN316**: Later.

_RN316 has left the room._

**HyuugaN**: Hey, Polka.

**Sakura11**: Mhm?

**HyuugaN**: You want a ride?

**Sakura11**: To the party?

**HyuugaN**: No. To Candyland.

**HyuguaN**: Yes. The party.

**Sakura11**: Ohh. Um sure.

**Sakura11**: Wow, aha. You haven't offered to drive me to a party since sophomore year!

**HyuugaN**: Yeah, whatever.

**HyuugaN**: I'll pick you up at 7.

_HyuugaN has left the room._

**Sakura11**: Gee, Bye to you too.

* * *

**YoYoitsKoKo**: You didn't notice?

**GoodnGreen**: Well. No. I mean, I get that he dated her cause she was hot.

**GoodnGreen**: But I thought somewhere along the line, he actually liked her somewhat.

**Cookiesncream**: doesn't make much sense to me either.

**GreyIchi**: It was kind of obvious.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Maybe it's just a guy thing.

**LucioleTech**: No.

**LucioleTech**: I thought it was obvious as well.

**LucioleTech**: Hyuuga never had any feelings for Koizumi.

**MochuMan**: Like we said, she was just there to pass time.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: It was obviously because he liked someone else

**Sakura11**: This chat's still going on?

**YoYoitsKoKo**: But she was too stupid to notice.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: Oh. Hello, Stupid.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: I mean, Sakura.

**Sakura11**: Who was too stupid to notice what?

**GoodnGreen**: Nothing. Our stupid boyfriends were just being stupid.

**GreyIchi**: We are not stupid.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Yes you are.

**GreyIchi**: We are stupid.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Good boy.

**MochuMan**: Cough. Whipped. Cough.

**Cookiesncream**: do you need a cough drop?

**Cookiesncream**: i'm sure i can find one that will choke you to death.

**MochuMan**: No M'am. I'm good.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: Sell out.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: Sumire, thirsty? :)

**GoodnGreen**: Go kiss someone else's ass.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: :(

**GoodnGreen**: Stop whining.

**GoodnGreen**: Koko and I are gonna go set up. See you guys in a bit!

**GreyIchi**: Later.

_GoodnGreen has left the room._

_YoYoitsKoKo has left the room._

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Youichi, I need to go pick up my dress..

**GreyIchi**: You have a car.

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Oh, you want me to run you over with it?

**GreyIchi**: Fine. Be there in 5 minutes.

_GreyIchi has left the room._

_RedEyesBlueMe has left the room._

_Cookiesncream has left the room._

_Mochuman has left the room._

_LucioleTech has left the room._

**NavyBlue**: It sucks being single.

**Sakura11**: Don't I know it.

_Sakura11 has left the room._

_NavyBlue has left the room._

* * *

**Facebook Home Profile Friends Inbox **

**News Feed: **

**Koizumi Luna **was not invited. :(

Comment - Like

**124 people **and You like this.

**View all 156 comments**.

**Anon Kistuneme**That's because no one likes you :)

* * *

**7 P.M.**

**To:** Sakura Mikan

**From**: Hyuuga Natsume

**Body**: Polka. Come outside.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To:** Hyuuga Natsume

**From**: Sakura Mikan

**Body:** Cominggg :D!

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**To**: Sakura Mikan

**From**: Hyuuga Natsume

**Body**: Hn.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

* * *

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**7:10 P.M.**

"Natsume..."

"What, Polka?"

"Why are we in Central Town."

"..."

"...?"

"I have something to show you."

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

**7:30 P.M.**

"What do you say?"

Silence.

"Mikan?"

"Yes."

Metaphoric Fireworks.

--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--x--

* * *

**Facebook Home Profile Friends Inbox **

**News Feed: **

**Sumire Shoda** to **Sakura Mikan **WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT? Doing sketchy things with Hyuuga, aye? ;) Fine. Fine.

**Sakura Mikan** is satisfied with the world.

**Hyuuga Natsume** is doing well.

**Koizumi Luna** HATES life!

**Hyuuga Natsume** and **Sakura Mikan** are now in a relationship.

* * *

Wednesday, September 6th.

**SereneSelene**: I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

**UsamiUsagi**: Ew. Why are you IMing me?

**SereneSelene**: Because you have no other friends. Like me.

**UsamiUsagi**: Ughh. I'm ignoring that. What do you want?

**SereneSelene**: HE SO TOTALLY DUMPED ME FOR HER.

**SereneSelene**: The slut!

_UsamiUsagi has now signed off._

* * *

**RN316:** I'm happy for them.

**HyuugaN**: "Them" is right here.

**Sakura11**: Uh huh.

**LucioleTech**: Whatever.

**YoYoitsKoKo**: We should have another party to celebrate!

**GoodnGreen**: Agreed!

**Cookiesncream**: arhsg-shser. no more. hangover.

**NavyBlue**: Blarghh.

**Sakura11**: That's what you get :)

**MochuMan**: When you let your heart winnn, woahhhh.

**GreyIchi**: Really now?

**RedEyesBlueMe**: Yeah. You need to stop with the girly man thing.

**Cookiesncream**: it's kind of weird. And old.

**MochuMan**: What? I like Paramore.

**MochuMan**: I can relate to their lyrics, yo.

_RedEyesBlueMe has left the room._

_GreyIchi has left the room._

**Sakura11**: You're so strange. Mochi :)

_Sakura11 has left the room._

**MochuMan**: It's MochU!

**HyuugaN**: Later, Mochi.

_HyuugaN has left the room._

**RN316**: Ergh. Awkward.

_LucioleTech has left the room._

_RN316 has left the room._

**Cookiesncream**: you know i love you, Mochu

**MochuMan**: Aw, thanks Anna. :) Nice to know you're on my side.

_Cookiesncream has left the room._

**MochuMan**: Dammit.

_Mochuman has left the room._

**NavyBlue**: This is getting old.

_NavyBlue has left the room._

* * *

**Facebook Home Profile Friends Inbox **

**News Feed: **

**SereneSelene** is MOVING BECAUSE PEOPLE SUCK!

**809 people** and You like this.

**Sakura Mikan** to **Hyuuga Natsume** And to answer you from earlier, you are pretty kissable.

**Ogasawara Nonoko** is going to die a virgin and a cat lady.

**Umenomiya Anna** totally gets why Mochu always scares people away.

**Mochiage Mochu** wonders why he always scares everyone away.

* * *

--

-

"Wait. Does me going out with you right after your break up make me a whore?"

"Mikan."

"No, seriously I mean--"

"Shut up and kiss me."

--

--

--

-

-

**This is**

-

---

-

--

-

"Usami, You think I can eat my way through depression?"

"Luna. No one cares."

--

--

-

**the**

--

--

-

-

---

-

"What about me?"

"Hn."

"Aw! You just gave me your "Yes, you are totally kissable" Hn!

"..." Smile. "Hn."

---

-

-

-

**End.**

--

-

-

* * *

Review por favor? :)

Yours Truly,

--

Jai (_Heartbroken Confession_)

* * *

Edit: -- Upon request I'm putting the identities of the characters down here. 

Mikan- Sakura11

Natsume-HyuugaN

Hotaru- LucioleTech

Anna- Cookiesncream

Luna- Sereneselene

Shoda- GoodnGreen

Nonoko- NavyBlue

ALittleBirdie

Hoshino- Hoshyan

Ruka-RN316

Koko- YoYoitsKoKo

Mochu- MochuMan

Aoi- RedEyesBlueMe

Wakako Usami- UsamiUsagi

Yura Otonashi-YareYareYura

Youichi-GreyIchi


	2. Awkward Turtles

**Note:** This is a separate story and is in no way related to the last drabble. Though, if you keep on reading, you might enjoy this one even more!

I should be doing homework.. but Shhh. It's a secret between you and I ;)

So, this one's for **My Hopeless Romantic**, because awkward turtles are barrels of fun :) (Especially when they have _names _and that name is _Norman._) And I hear you enjoy reading Natsume and Hotaru (I believe I saw it in Alice Times once from your interview?). So, this came out because I mixed it with a NatsuMikan pairing. So, BAM!

But, yes. I did my best to keep everyone in character and tried to keep the friendship between Natsume and Hotaru the way it is in the actual series. Did I succeed? I wonder.

Me? Own Gakuen Alice? I wish, my friend, I wish.

* * *

**Awkward Turtles**

**--**

**-**

"Look, Hyuuga-- that turtle's almost as awkward as you."

-

--

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

--

-

"Okay, you guys. This is getting annoying." Mikan crossed her arms and tapped her foot against the concrete ground. Natsume and Hotaru stopped in their tracks and turned around, both with displeased expressions on their face.

Hotaru snorted; rolling her eyes she crossed her arms as well. "That's what I said when you decided to drag us here."

"That doesn't mean you can't at least _try_ to enjoy it." Mikan turned around to face Ruka on her left and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Right, Ruka-pyon?"

"Uhh..." Ruka glanced at his best friend whose crimson eyes were narrowed towards him. He gulped and pulled at his hand. He glanced back to Mikan. Diverting his eyes and clearing his throat; he effectively avoiding the topic.

Natsume scoffed, "Looks like you're on your own, Polka."

Mikan pouted, "Come on! It's a moving zoo! It's only going to be at the Academy for a week. If you didn't take advantage of it now, you'd have let life pass you by! You should be thanking me!"

"Really? I remember my life passing me by when you made me read Twilight. Shall I thank you for that unpleasant experience as well?"

"Or maybe we should thank her for that time she took as to the moving aquarium." Natsume added.

"You mean that fish tank with the two gold fish?" Ruka asked.

"One of which was dead." Hotaru contributed with an amused tone.

"I get it, I get it!" Mikan groaned. Grabbing Hotaru and Natsume's wrist she continued, "But trust me on this one! Koko and Permy said it was great!"

"Because Shoda's word is so reliable." Hotaru grumbled.

"Shouldn't we be more hesitant about Koko's review?" Ruka whispered back.

"I can still hear you!" Mikan sing-songed. Walking up to the nearest exhibit she stopped. Glancing at her two friends still displeased expressions, she sighed. "I'll go get us some lemonade!"

"I'll help!" Ruka stated, following after her as she rushed off.

Natsume and Hotaru stood in their spots, staring blankly at the exhibit. It was typical of Mikan, really, to leave the two quiet ones together. Natsume opened his mouth, deciding that maybe he should take Mikan's advice for once and be more "social".

"Hey." Natsume snapped his mouth shut and turned to Hotaru, his typical nonchalant expression hiding his shock. Imai is starting conversation with him?

"What?" Natsume replied.

She lifted an arm, looking bored as usual, and pointed. "Look, Hyuuga-- that turtle's almost as awkward as you."

Natsume's eyes followed her arm. They stopped at a truly awkward sight: a turtle flipped over on it's shell. It slowly moved it's stubby limbs, as if trying to gain enough momentum to flip back over. He stared before felt his right eye twitch. Not only did the monotonous way she compared him to an awkward turtle tick him off, but was she really one to talk? "That's insulting, seeing it's coming from the Queen of Awkwardness herself."

"No need to be so modest; just because I'm above you on the social ladder doesn't mean you can't try to reach up to me," She smirked. "You certainly have the potential."

"Flattered." Natsume drawled sarcastically.

There was an awkward pause before she spoke again. This time when she spoke, it was a more serious topic.

"When are you going to confess to her?" She asked; eyeing him with sudden seriousness.

Natsume sighed, "It's not that simple." He wondered for a brief moment why he was telling her in the first place. He and Imai had shared a sardonic, "I insult you, you insult me" type of friendship. It certainly wasn't a relation where they would open their hearts to each other; especially if one looked at their cold personalities. Maybe it was the fact that she was Mikan's best friend, or that she was similar to him.

"I realize." She frowned, turning to the awkward turtle while pulling a contraption (surely, one of her strange inventions) out of her pocket. Toggling with the remote, she continued to speak. "But, despite what it clearly seems, Mikan's no idiot. She's not as dense as people take her for."

"I know." Natsume replied softly.

"She's receiving your mixed signals." She pushed another button and a small mechanical mole dug out of the ground. "She's not so pure that you can't reach out to her, Hyuuga. If you don't make up your mind and stick to it soon, it's going to cost you."

"What, are you going to charge me rabbits?" He jeered in response, hoping to somewhat change the topic.

"No." She replied unexpectedly soft. "You're going to lose her."

Natsume stared at his somewhat-of-a-friend with surprise. It wasn't something he'd expect for the aloof and seemingly uncaring Imai.

She pressed one final button the the robotic mole successfully pushed the turtle back to it's correct position-- who knew turtles could look grateful? She tucked the remote away and the mole disappeared once more underground.

"But, since you are so willing, I'll charge you 1000 rabbits if that becomes the case." Natsume blanched, appalled at how she changed tones even quicker than him. He was interrupted before he could protext.

"Sorry we took so long! The lemonade stand was _so_ far!" Natsume turned around to face the ever so cheery brunette and his exhausted looking best friend.

"So... I had Ruka-pyon run to go get it while I watched the penguin show!" She grinned mischievously.

Hotaru walked over to Ruka and snagged one of the lemonades out of his hands. Taking a sip, she spoke "This is too sour. You owe me 100 rabbits for any possible damage that may have done to my stomach."

"W-what? Imai!" Ruka whined.

"Too loud. 100 rabbits for ear bud damage." She added calmly, taking another sip of her drink.

Ruka snapped his mouth shut and glared. Mikan laughed a took a lemonade from Ruka.

"Ruka-kun." Ruka looked up warily at Hotaru. He inwardly cringed at the glint in her eyes. "Let's go look at sting rays."

"I'd rather not. You might push me into the wat--"

"I said, let's go look at sting rays. Ruka-pyon." She eyed Natsume and Mikan. She then swished her cup and mused. "If I don't see some sting rays, I might have the urge to sell my newest pictures tomorrow."

"Wait! Okay! We'll go look at sting rays." The last thing he wanted was more pictures of him spreading around the academy.

Mikan tilted her head. "Uh. Okay, you guys have fun! Natsume and I will just go look at stuff."

"Who said I want to-- Ow." Natsume frowned, rubbing his arm where Mikan slapped it.

"Carry my bag, Ruka-kun." Hotaru ordered, flinging her bag at him. "Do as you like." She said to Mikan as she and Ruka walked away.

"She's so strange sometimes." Mikan stated. Natsume didn't reply; he looked at the turtle, which was slowly making it's way towards the water, to Imai, and back to the turtle.

"Natsume?" Natsume blinked and stared as Mikan shoved her face in front of his. "You okay?"

Natsume suddenly felt the desire to laugh-- she was so naîve. But maybe not as much as he thought she was. Imai saw her for who she really was; not the perfect angel everyone expected her to be. Everyone had their own darkness.

Would it really be okay, for him to risk tainting her with his?

"Hn." He replied.

She laughed again (her laugh sounds nice, he thinks). "You're a strange one, Natsume!" She grabbed his wrist. "Let's go look at the penguins! They were so interesting... you know? They're both black and white; two colors so opposite. But they match so well, don't you think? The light and the dark. They kind of complete each other. And it's so cool and penguins are so adorable..."

Natsume nodded absently while she dragged him away. Looking at the turtle that had made it's way into the water, Natsume had one last thought before turning his full attention to the girl next to him.

_Maybe Imai does have a heart._

* * *

Hope you liked it :) Review?

Yours Truly,

--

Jai (_Heartbroken Confession_)

**P.S. **To those who have taken my poll, this is what I mean by humor with a bit of drama. What do you think?


	3. Princess Charming

I am on a writing ROLLL. Don't get used to this my dear readers, school has me tied up like a pig over a fire. But, for now, I'm writing like a maniac because my brain has been working for the first time in 3 months and these babies are just popping out like bunnies. :)

This one's for **IndigoGrapeFruit**, Janet dearest whom I enjoy discussing about smexy guys with. :) This one came about from talking about hot guys and coming across my old book of fairy tales. Then, the character I chose for this ended up being Koko. I've made basically every guy character in GA look silly so far besides Koko and Youichi. Then, I decided to use Koko instead, even if it was slightly a bit of a stretch imagining Koko saying these things. But, I'm already making Youichi look like an idiot in the next chapter of _Need To Know Basis _(which BY THE WAY. IS COMING ALONG. After 9 very long months.). So, yeah, here you go! :)

**Heartbroken Confession does not own Gakuen Alice.**

* * *

**Princess Charming**

"You know what? I'm sick of all these sexist stories and movies! God dammit, I want myself a knightess in sparkly armor!"

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

--

-

-

-

**Fairy Tales Essay**

_Yome Kokoro_

A damsel in distress doomed to an eternity of sleep, a knight in shining armor saves her from her evil step mother, with a kiss he dispels the poisonous apple, and they live happily ever after.

So, maybe that was more of a medley of fairy tales, but does it really matter? All anyone ever cares about is the "damsel in distress", "knight in shining armor" and "happily ever after".

Well, you know what? I'm sick of all these sexist stories and movies! God dammit, I want myself a knightess in sparkly armor! What if for once, I want to be the stripling in anguish and live happily ever after with Princess Charming?

I mean, what? Girls are allowed to have crushes and gush about how hot they are, but guys aren't? We can't honestly like a girl for who she is, and the only reason we ever show interest in any girl is that we want to get in her pants? Guess what, my friend? I don't give a freaking damn if Prince Charming just wanted to jump Cinderella's bones! I also don't give a crap that Prince Charming (how many girls does one guy need to save, anyway?) only bothered saving Snow White (who really is an idiot, everyone should know never to eat fruits from strangers!) from being buried six feet under by her Seven Midgets half-alive just to get some. I like the girl I like for who she is.

And that brings up my next point, why are the girl heroines always so stupid? One of them pricks themself with a needle and falls asleep for a good hundred years. For one thing, if you slept for that long without being hooked up to life support, you would obviously be dead, decayed, and a nasty pile of dusty bones by the time anyone found you. Secondly, how in the world does anyone find you in the first place? Is there an ongoing advertisement through the town crier or something? "Here Ye, Here Ye, Come kiss the dead and decayed sleeping princess!" Oh, yes. That's very appealing.

Okay, I'll stop antagonizing the Sleeping Idiot. Let's talk about Cinderella. Cinderella, classic sob story. Her dad loves her, he dies, she's stuck with her evil step family. Cinderella, dear, it's called the Social Service. Go give them a call. Now, I may sound whiney and annoying to others, but it's true! For once, why can't there be a fairy tale about a guy that needs a girl to come to his rescue? Sure, there was Mulan, but Shang saved Mulan's ass quite a few times. Mulan also had the help of her fire-breathing lizard/dragon thing. Which was a guy. So, Mulan does not count in my eyes.

In the end, I'd have to say that fairy tales are written by sexist pigs. The protagonists are totally lame and what happens in fairy tales are total bogus because life sucks.

The Happy Freaking End.

* * *

"Kokoro, I have to commend you on the ardent way you wrote your essay! I can tell that you were most adamant about your topic!"

"Thank you, Narumi-sensei! Wait a minute, why is it that in your thoughts I---"

"Unfortunately, I have to fail you due to various inappropriate topics you mentioned and your poor word choice."

"But--"

"Also, I'm sad to inform you that I have to give you a detention for your offenses as well."

"That's so not fair!"

Narumi laughed. "No worries, maybe I can give you some advice on how to get Shoda-san to agree to be your Princess Charming!"

"You people all _suck_."

* * *

Review? Yes? :)

-

-

Yours Truly,

Jai


	4. Chalk Markers

Okay, this is so weird. I came up with this idea in the shower. Strange? Yes... because it has nothing to do with showering...

This one's for **Romantically Loveless**. Cynds, I'd like you to know that I tried 3 times before I finally settled for one idea for your one shot. That's how amazing you are :) Which by the way, dearest readers, have you checked out Alice Times yet? There's a link in my profile! You should subscribe :)

But anyway, this is just a silly little one-shot. I think it's my shortest one ever.

* * *

**Chalk Markers **

"Because no matter how hard chalk tries, it will never be as cool as dry erase markers."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

You would think that a simple debate whether the school should keep to using chalk or switch to dry erase markers would be simple and easy. But no, it can't be. After all, this is Alice Academy and our student council president is Hyuuga Natsume and his VP is Sakura Mikan. Chaos ensues when you throw two people mad at each other into a school-wide debate. Fantastic, isn't it?

* * *

"And now, I'd like to call school president Hyuuga Natsume and VP Sakura Mikan to the stage to debate the the Chalk vs Dry Erase Marker issues." Amusement was present in the student's voice. But, the student was oblivious to the horror that was about to ensue. The senior class squirmed in their seats nervously as the couple took the stage. The tension between the two was present as the two glared at each other.

"I am Sakura Mikan and I am representing the Chalk." Mikan cleared her throat before speaking.

Natsume quirked a brow at her and leaned into the mic. "This isn't a court case."

Mikan turned to him, "Well, just because it doesn't seem important to _you_, Natsume, doesn't mean it's unimportant in general. The world doesn't revolve around you, so I'd like to take this matter seriously."

Natsume scoffed and made his opening statement. "I'm Hyuuga Natsume and I'm representing the Dry Erase Marker." He shot her a "Satisfied?" look. She ignored him and continued.

"Chalk is clearly a much better option for Alice Academy. We have been using it for the past 100 years and it has been working out fine for us. Why go through the bother to change it now?"

"On the contrary," Natsume retorted, "That's exactly the point. In the last 100 years, chalk has become outdated. It's not practical anymore."

"And it what ways is it not practical? It writes. That's the chalk's duty! It writes! It does what it's _supposed_ to and promises to." She glared at him.

"Well then, dry erase markers are more innovative. They do what they're supposed to and more. Anyone who can't appreciate and realize what dry erase markers do for them probably don't deserve them."

"Well, maybe dry erase markers shouldn't be so full of themselves, because they really aren't all that and a bag of chips."

"Hardly, chalk is messy and disorganized and it's so easy to misplace. Dry erase markers on the other hand is clean, easy to use, and easy to keep track of."

"That's ironic, coming from you of all people." Mikan laughed malevolently. "Clearly, chalk is the better point. Chalk is more affordable than unnecessarily expensive makrers. Besides chalk, unlike dry erase markers, isn't full of shit."

The audience cringed.

"Well, at least dry erase markers aren't in over their heads. Because no matter how hard chalk tries, it will never be as cool as dry erase markers."

"Is this even about chalk or dry erase markers anymore?" The moderator asked but was ignored.

"Now dry erase markers are just being bitter."

"Chalk is just being unnecessarily jealous and untrustworthy."

"Only because Dry Erase Markers started it! I'm sure Chalk would have known if Dry Erase Markers was really doing it's _mission_, Chalk would have known seeing that Chalk is supposed to be Dry Erase Marker's partner and Chalk asked Eraseboard Marker where Dry Erase Markers was and he had no clue!"

"Chalk should have had more faith then, in Dry Erase Markers and not automatically assume that Dry Erase Markers was cheating on her with Overhead Lights!"

"What else is Chalk supposed to believe? That Dry Erase Markers was helping a teacher teach a lesson? Please! No one actually uses those things to _teach_!"

"Maybe Chalk should have realized that Dry Erase Marker was out buying Chalk a present for their anniversary!"

"Dry Era-- Aww! Dry Erase Marker bought Chalk an anniversary present?"

"Yes. And if Chalk hadn't jumped to conclusions, Chalk would have gotten it's new blackboard by now."

"Awww! Chalk is very sorry because Chalk jumped to conclusions then! But she only forgives Dry Erase Marker when she sees this present he speaks of..."

Natsume rolled his eyes. "It's in Dry Erase Marker's car."

"Let's go!" Seemingly oblivious to the everyone else, the two exited the auditorium.

In a daze, the moderator stood awkwardly trying to piece things together. Clearing his throat he concluded the speech. "Um. Dry erase marker wins for... having a car."

Awkward silence.

"Right. Next topic!"

* * *

"You know what would be the perfect solution?"

"What, Polka?"

"Chalk Markers."

"..."

"It's brilliant! It solves everything!"

"... Just stick to being cute."

"Aw, Natsume called me cute!"

"Just shut up."

* * *

Totally lame, but in my mind it was cute. Review? :)

Yours Truly,

-

-

Jai :)


	5. The Yoga Fish Diaries

Sorry for the late-ish update! I was extremely busy :(

This one is for **QueenTiria** for leaving me a ton of reviews in a short period of time. I was rather pleasantly surprised when I opened up my inbox. So, thank you for making me smile :)

And yesh, dudes. I do write dedicated fics to random reviewers that make me smile! So you should review if you ever want a story ;) Yeahh.

**Heartbroken Confession does not own Gakuen Alice.**

**

* * *

  
**

**The Yoga Fish Diaries**

"You evil, puppy-kicking man! YOU JUST ORPHANED A FISH!"

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

* * *

They say that Hyuuga Natsume is a boring man. Sure, he's good looking, famous, rich, a genius, and talented. But, he was boring. He did everything by the book. And even if it didn't appease Natsume, he'd let them believe what they wanted for the sake of their own sanity, until something finally came along. And come along it did.

* * *

The first time Natsume met her, she was doing yoga in a coffee shop.

Of course, people are always doing strange things where he lived. It was Tokyo for goodness' sake-- loons were everywhere in the city. But it is peculiar when you stop by for your daily vente mint mocha coffee with two pinches of sugar and you see a girl doing yoga in the middle of the room.

Natsume stared awkwardly at her, unable to hide his confusion. The girl looked up, her auburn hair falling into her face, and glared.

"What? Never seen a sun salutation before?" Clearly annoyed by the strange glances, the girl grunted and packed up her stuff. Nearly taking out an elderly man reading his newspaper, she stormed out of the café.

The strange things you can see in the city.

* * *

Maybe it was destiny for them to meet again. Or, maybe, this girl was stalking him and secretly collecting his DNA when he wasn't looking in an attempt to clone him. Actually, the amount of people trying to make clones of him was shocking. If they can't get the original, a copy would suffice, right?

Right. Because it totally isn't weird or anything.

But, honestly, what were the chances? What were the chances that Natsume would run into the MochaYoga girl while out buying dog food for his sister's pomeranian?

Desperate to avoid having to confront her again, he turned around, pretending to debate over which brand of dog food to buy.

Freddy Kreuger, the vicious, evil, demon dog from hell that his morbid little sister Aoi and her boyfriend (as well as Natsume's protegé) named, did not take the hint. He walked out to the middle of the aisle, just as a little boy running ecstatically down the aisle, holding a bag containing his first gold fish sped down the aisle. The boy, being as young as he was, failed to stop and went soaring over Freddy Kreuger. Natsume's eyes widened when he swung around to check what the tugging at Freddy's leash was. The boy landed softly on the ground, but the fish went soaring into the ear and the bag burst into pieces, leaving the fish to flop and suffocate to it's death. MochaYoga girl stared in horror. Shaking her head in disbelief, she turned her attention to Natsume.

Natsume cringed inwardly at the pure fury in the girl's eyes.

"YOU!"

He gulped. She was definitely going to sue him for child abuse or something of the like.

"You evil, puppy-kicking man! YOU JUST ORPHANED A FISH!"

Or maybe she was going to arrest him for fish abuse.

"Do you have any idea how _horrendous_ that is?!"

Yes, it is horrendous that he just indirectly killed a fish that could have possibly had a child that is now an orphan. Of course, it's nowhere near as horrendous as the child currently on the wet ground, writhing in pain and screaming for his mommy. "Fessheee!" The boy wailed, clearly heartbroken that his newfound friend was so short lived.

The boy's mother, with looks ready to kill and a body of a kick boxer, sprinted towards the boy.

"Oh, darling! Are you okay? Which bad person hurt you? Mommy will take care of him!"

Not wanting to know what the woman meant by "take care" Natsume retreated.

* * *

The third meeting was surely the strangest. Yes, stranger than doing yoga in a coffee shop, and stranger than accusing him of fish abuse.

The third meeting was at a formal ball, held for only the most elite power figures of Japan and their families.

Imagine Natsume's surprise when he sees the girl-- whom just days ago, he had seen in ratty sweatpants and an old t-shirt at a pet store, wearing a designer gown with auburn pigtails let loose and down to her waist.

But it was possibly even scarier that all of his best mates that he has been with since the young age of five, are all over her. If only they knew the insanity behind her pretty face.

"Ahem." Natsume turned around. He blinked at the auburn head top before tilting his head downwards. He hadn't noticed how unbelievably short she was.

"It is you." She said, her tone suspiciously happy. She smiled at him. "I've probably made a really bad impression on you, haven't I?"

Unsure of how to answer, Natsume stuck his hand out. "Hyuuga Natsume."

Blinking at his sudden transition, she laughed and took his hand. "Yukihara Mikan."

Natsume suppressed the urge to whistle. The Yukihara family was not only one of the most prominent families in Japan, but their power had only expanded with their marriage with the Azumi family.

"How come I've never met--"

"I studied abroad during my school days." She responded, seemingly having read his mind.

"But, I've never even seen you in the media." Which was quite a feature in itself. It was nearly impossible to avoid the media when your family controls half of the country you live in.

"I went by an alias." A mischievous grin present on her (getting prettier by the moment) face. "Sakura Mikan. To be honest, I'm more used to that name than any other." She frowned. "I'm not really into the whole power-crazy, spotlight life. You know? I wish I could just blow this popsicle stand."

"Yeah." Natsume responded.

There were so much more he could have said, because he understood so well. But, Natsume was never one for words and Mikan was still a fairly new person to him. Yet, there was something special about her. Something different than usual, he wasn't quite sure what it was.

She gave him a hesitant smile, feeling that he had not understood. Her body shifted ; a sign that she was preparing to leave.

"Wanna go for an ice cream, Sakura Mikan?"

Her eyes widened. "Um... yeah. Are we allowed to?"

"Who says anyone has to know..." He smirked and began walking towards the exit. "Polka dots."

Natsume didn't have to look back to know she was blushing.

"You.. You pervert!"

"Not my fault your yoga pants were transparent."

* * *

At the end of the day, Natsume wasn't sure if this would last. Him and Mikan were friends. But, would they stop talking, move along, and forget? Or would it last longer than that? He didn't like her, he knew, at least, not as anything other than a pleasant acquaintance.

She was different from him. He was known as grouchy, impatient, and cold. She was eccentric and full of light.

But, who knows? Maybe it was destiny.

Maybe, just maybe, something would finally happen. Because Sakura Mikan brought a bit of the much needed strangeness into his everyday, boring life.

* * *

Review? :)

--

--

--

--

--

Yours Truly,

Jai.


	6. Things Underrated

I'm back. Yeah, I know. I should really stop writing so much, I'm going to run out of ideas!

This one's for **chris3169512** (you know, you've got a lot of numbers there) :) For having amazing reviews that totally made my day. Thanks sweetie-ums. You have the greatest reviews ever, lols.

And I do admit I took much of the content of this story from a conversation I had with Anna dear. So partial credit to her. ;)

_.Alice Gakuen own not does Confession Heartbroken_

* * *

**Things Underrated**

"Natsume, you really need to stop under-appreciating these gifts from God!"

"Polka. It was a doorknob."

"DOORKNOBS HAVE FEELINGS TOO."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

* * *

"Why do you have to break _everything_?" Mikan's voice dipped as she ended in a whiney tone. Fed up, she stomped her foot and let the broom in her hand fall to the floor. "It's all your fault! You always have to go around breaking things. We've had to stay after school everyday for the past three weeks because of you!"

Natsume merely propped his feet up on the desk and continued reading his manga.

"Don't put your feet up on that desk! I just cleaned it!" She knocked his feet off the desk and grumbled. "This is so unfair! Jin-Jin always punishes me with you, even though I do nothing!"

"Perks of being my partner." Natsume commented dryly.

She tilted her head in annoyance. "You really suck sometimes." Picking the broom up, she continued to work. "I mean, Natsume, you really need to stop under-appreciating these gifts from God!"

"Polka. It was a doorknob."

"DOORKNOBS HAVE FEELINGS TOO."

"Oh, yeah. I'm sure the doorknob was writhing in pain when I burned it."

"How do you know it wasn't?"

"It doesn't matter," he growled, annoyed. "No one cares about them anyway! Besides. They have the ugliest names... doorknobs."

"Well. Okay, so what if the name sucks? I think--"

"They're also rather unhygienic."

"Yeah, but--"

"Technically, I was doing good by lighting it on fire. Saved everyone from getting sick."

"Stop interrupting me!" Natsume rolled his eyes at her. "Doorknobs are so underrated! I mean, think about it! We wouldn't be able to live without doorknobs!"

"Mikan, You're overdramatizing about doorknobs. Do you have half a mind of how ridiculous you sound?"

She groaned. "It's not just about doorknobs, you big jerk! It's about how you always break everything you don't care about!"

Natsume didn't reply.

"You know," she started softly this time. "the only time I ever get to see you anymore is during class. Then you have to ruin it by breaking something--anything, and getting us in detention! I am so sick of having to clean this room everyday just because you like to go on a power-crazy alice battle with spiders!"

"That spider was definitely radioactive. It was glowing purple."

"So you had to blow it up along with the ceiling?"

"Hey. The world would not be able to handle another angsty teenage boy swinging around in tights from cobweb to cobweb."

"That sounded suspiciously like you at the Christmas party last year, minus the cobweb part."

"Shove it up--"

"Blah! Stop. You're not going to say what I think you're going to!"

"--your chimney."

"..."

"..."

"You know, those are underestimated too."

"Enough with the under appreciation. Seriously, what is this? Worship Useless Objects Day?"

"Ugh! Forget it! I can't take this anymore. You clean this room up yourself!" She screeched. Attempting to whip the broom at Natsume's head, she tossed it towards him and stormed out.

The broom flopped onto the desk next to Natsume's foot. He stared until seconds later, Mikan marched back in, complaining under her breath and pulling at her hair. She picked up the broom and began cleaning again.

Natsume smirked.

Maybe one day she would catch on that he was blowing everything up just because it meant he could finally spend more time with her.

* * *

"Honestly?! What happened this time? Did the tissue box insult your mother?"

"No. It was giving me dirty looks."

"..."

"..."

"You think_ I'm _crazy."

* * *

So, it was really really short. But I was trying to approach the everyday moments where if anyone else randomly listened in they'd be all WTF. :)

So. Yup. Review? :D

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	7. Don't Mess

Hey. I'm back. :)

This one's for a two people due to the fact I haven't updated in forever and I'm not in the zone to write a ton of one shots. Hope you guys don't mind. This one is for: **Empress Of The Cookies** for the longest reviews ever that made my day; **AliandBri1 **for making me want to update.

Heartbroken Confession does not own Gakuen Alice.

:)

Imagine how could it would be if they did a time skip in Gakuen Alice. I mean. I think they might, with the way the manga's going. But yeah. Random musings. Especially since I'm in a Naruto mood, so I don't really know.

* * *

**Don't Mess**

"Are you kidding me? The last person who messed with you lost a hand _and_ a toe."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

* * *

Natsume has a really nice profile.

-

Mikan noted as she swiftly swung to the left; effectively avoiding a tree.

"Let's hurry up." Natsume said quietly, his focus clearly on their current objective.

Mikan would have rolled her eyes-- they were going at a ridiculous enough pace as it was-- but she was too busy observing. She thought Natsume was hot six years ago, but now? Wow. Just. Wow. She shook her head. Now really wasn't the time to be checking him out. But then again, she frowned, she _was_ a girl. And she hadn't seen the guy in six years.

"Mikan. Stop checking out Natsume." Mikan felt a blush rush to her face and she spun around while taking a leap across one branch to another.

"Shut up, Reo." To Mikan, it was beyond strange that her mother had her rendezvous with the two. The former kidnapper and his objective. On the same side. "At least I never tried kidnapping him."

Reo shrugged and placed a firm hand onto the approaching branch and stabled himself onto the next. "Orders are orders." Mikan really did roll her eyes this time.

"Though I have to say," Reo started, clearly thinking back, "He was a dangerous one. I was kind of scared for my life that time."

Natsume snorted, the first sign he'd shown them that he was paying attention.

"The most dangerous one here." Mikan nodded.

Reo laughed. "Are you kidding me?"

Mikan glanced over at Natsume and saw him frown. Reo continued. "The last person who messed with you lost a hand and a toe."

Natsume and Mikan looked at each other: Natsume incredulous and Mikan embarrassed.

"That was a freak accident!" Mikan hissed.

Reo quirked a light red brow, "No. The time Jinno accidentally kissed Hi-sama was a freak accident; that ended very, very badly may I add--worse than losing your left hand and pinky toe. Your case was _pure _criminal intent."

"Shut up, Shut up!" Mikan screeched, kicking the branch behind her and breaking it. Reo swiftly caught himself before caving in and falling to a rather painful doom. "That kid totally deserved it! He peeped at my bra and made fun of it! He was a douchebag _screaming_ and _begging_ for death!"

Reo stole a glance at Natsume who had a very grave expression on his face. Reo fleetingly recalled Mikan telling him about Natsume making fun of her underwear. He grinned."Uh-huh."

"We're here." Natsume's voice cut in. The three of them leaped down from the trees and landed lightly on their feet. Before them stood a large cabin hidden by the trees.

Reo looked over at Natsume and Mikan's interlocked hands and frowned. "Were you guys like that the whole time?"

Mikan groaned in frustration and dropped Natsume's hand. "That's it! That's the last time I go food-hunting with you guys! Next time, we're changing up the rounds!"

Natsume glowered at Reo as Mikan thundered away. "Nice going."

Reo shrugged and grinned cheekily. "No one ever said being incognito was easy, kid."

And then Reo learned that no one ever said pissing off Hyuuga Natsume and escaping unscathed was easy either.

* * *

Give me an R, an E, a V, an I, and you get the point.

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	8. The Head Bobber

Heartbroken Confession is back. Payce.

This one is for **PolkaDots24** for leaving me a review to make my day :)

And **My Hopeless Romantic** because she's a loser who insists.

I don't own Gakuen Alice, still.

* * *

**The Head Bobber**

"I don't get the head bobbing thing. At all."

--_Heartbroken Confession_--

* * *

Maybe it was the drinks. But the boy in front of her looked absolutely _scrumptious_. She giggled a little to herself and rested her chin on her palm. She examined his unruly raven locks swaying up and down gently and his crimson red eyes. The earring she often mocked suddenly looked extremely hot. Her brows creased. But why was he bobbing his head?

She watched as his head moved in up and down motions, following the beat of his guitar.

"Mikan."

She looked up to the source of the voice. Bubbles rose in her throat and she giggled. "Hi Hotaru."

Hotaru sighed and handed Mikan a cup of coffee. "Just drink some of this and sober up."

She laughed and clumsily took hold of the mug. "That guy…"

"Hyuuga Natsume. Your sworn arch enemy since you were five."

"… is really hot."

If Hotaru had gotten herself a cup of coffee, burn marks would have been taking place on Mikan's face as they spoke. "_What_? How much did you have to drink?" Her nose cringed distastefully in Natsume's direction as he placed his guitar down and him and his band made their ways off stage for intermission. "You _hate_ Hyuuga Natsume."

"But," Mikan tried speaking through her coffee; Hotaru took the cup away, giving her room to speak. "He's so.. deep looking."

"Hotaru." Hotaru looked up before the line of curses she was about to fire launched and blinked.

"Ruka." She watched as one of her best friends and Natsume walked over to them.

Natsume's nose wrinkled upwards as he smelled the alcohol on Mikan. Ruka caught on as well. "Where did you guys come from?" Ruka coughed.

"Sumire's party." Mikan grinned. She tilted over and began to fall forward when Natsume caught her.

"Do you think you could take care of her for a brief second?" Ruka asked Natsume. Hotaru opened her mouth to protest when Ruka cut her off. "I want to talk to Hotaru."

Natsume nodded and Mikan let out another tipsy giggle.

When the two were gone, Mikan went silent. Natsume cleared his throat awkwardly as she continued to stare. A few minutes elapsed until Mikan let out a laugh.

"I still don't get it."

"…Get what?"

"The head bobbing thing."

"The what?"

Mikan rolled her eyes with exasperation. "The thing you were doing earlier when you were playing your… instrument thing."

"You mean the guitar."

She picked up the cup, nearly knocking it over and took a sip of her coffee. "Yeah. That thing." She stuck out her tongue, unpleased with the bitterness. "But, what was up with the head bobbing?"

"Head bobbing."

"Yeah. It looked.. weird. You know?" Natsume did not reply. "I don't get guitarists."

Natsume scoffed. "You play piano. You don't really get to do the head bobbing thing."

"Not true!" Mikan protested. "I totally could. I just don't cause it's _weird_. I mean really, do you have any idea how stupid you guys look?"

"It does not look like you."

Mikan groaned as the coffee started taking effect and her head cleared up a bit. "I'm not so drunk anymore that I'm going to miss that insult. God." She rubbed her temple. "You're such a party pooper, you can even kill the after effects." She took another sip of her coffee. "I should hang out with you when I have hangovers."

Natsume glared at her. "Or you could just refrain from killing the few brain cells you have."

Mikan grinned. "Is that you being concerned about my well being?"

"No." He grumbled. She didn't believe him.

"Whatever, deny all you want!" She laughed. A silence took over.

"The head bobbing thing." She turned her attention to him as he spoke.

"I don't really notice when I'm doing it." He continued. His eyes drifted off for a moment. "I just get lost in the music."

Mikan blinked. "That was… deep."

Silence.

"And incredibly awkward." Natsume frowned. She clearly was no longer incoherently drunk. He started considering leaving. Intermission was almost over and Mikan could clearly take care of herself.

"Thanks for sharing though." She flashed him a smile, interrupting his thoughts. "I'll try it sometime."

"Ahem." Koko stood awkwardly on the stage in front of the microphone. "Intermission is now over, will Ruka please stop sucking face with Imai--" A whistle was heard. "--And will Natsume stop failing epically at hitting on girls and get back on stage?"

Natsume grunted and got up to leave. After a few steps, Mikan called after him.

"Oh, and Natsume?"

"What?"

"You still look really hot."

Because Mikan couldn't see Natsume's grin, and Natsume didn't know that Mikan had never drank a single drop of alcohol in her life.

* * *

--

REVIEW PLEASE :D

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	9. The Lost

So, I promised an update soon. I know this is really different from my usual stuff.. but please give it a chance.

_Inspiration_: "They want me, I want you, and you want someone else. But none of us want to turn around."

This one's for **November Romeo** and what she said about_ Laughter_. Thank you. Your support really gave me strength and the confidence to do this. Sorry if it's a bit late!

* * *

**The Lost**

"He was so perfect."

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

_Ruka_

It was a dream come true.

You remember the day she transferred into your class. She was beautiful. In reality, you could have had any girl you wanted. But, at the time, and now still, it didn't matter. Hell--- Aphrodite herself could propose to you right here, right now. You wouldn't care. You have your eyes set on the girl with the soft auburn hair and the smile that could bring you back to life.

Even though that smile is so rare. It's hardly directed at you these days and you have to wonder why. They say it's because of the boy with the dark as night hair, and the red as blood eyes. You're his friend. Behind his darkness is the light you crave for in every person. But, you can't help but to feel a bit of hatred for him.

Besides, you've spent enough of your life giving. You'd rather give your life before you lost the auburn hair and olive eyes.

* * *

**Mikan**

They say that you were meant to be, you and Ruka. Like two peas in a pod, which would always make you snort. Because it was such a cliché, and that's what you had always hated. What you always _feared_. It was all so wrong.

Just as you're on the edge, you meet the one. The one that led you to dazy eyes and admiration for starry nights. The one that you dreamed for and hoped for all your life. Someone that would come along unexpectedly-- just the way he dropped into your life.

You find his crimson red eyes enrapturing. They catch you with a two second passover and hold on with an iron grip. It's enticing-- you feel yourself falling. But then your stomach clenches and your world begins to spin. Reality comes crashing down and you can see the impossibilities. The inpenetrable walls and hurdles that stand before you.

And then you can't help but wonder what happened to your hopes and ideals.

* * *

Natsume

They say you're a mystery. A wonder of Alice Academy. The stares and the whispers that circulate around you-- you can't stand it. Because it reminds you of that person. The man with the harsh glares, the deadly power, and the long, snake like hands.

You remember his poisonous grins and the danger they represented. You cringe at the thoughts and you're sure the nightmares will be worse than usual when you think of it. At that time, you thought you were strongest than this. You thought you could stand against it and fight back. But in the end, you lost. You ran.

There's only a few tolerable people here. Either way, it's more tolerable than the pain from before.

People here call you cruel. That you're heartless. They're all wrong, you think. It's not that you're heartless. But your heart's already occupied. With the love for the one you failed to protect. The regret. The remorse. The hatred. There's nothing else that can matter to you. Not as if now, at least. Because all you can think about is that you don't deserve to start over. You don't get to turn around. Why?

Because you failed to save your own sister.

* * *

:)

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

_Heartbroken Confession_


	10. Big Toe Projects

AHA. Yes for innuendos. I chuckle at myself. So, I marked this as complete before when I was planning on leaving, but now that I'm here for a while, I couldn't resist updating.

This one's for **foxtrotelly **because I am absolutely shocked and disgusted at myself that I hadn't already written one for you! You're a doll, dear. :)

Within the period of time I haven't updated, I still do not own **Gakuen Alice**.

* * *

**Big Toe Projects**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"Jinno's projects are kind of like a--"

"Don't even say it."

"--Big toe. Short and hard."

-

-

-

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

Sakura Mikan rarely faced anything this horrendous. She'd seen Sars, H1N1, grapefruits, and a very short and awkward relationship with Mochiage. But nothing has ever been as horrifying as this-- Jinno's language arts class.

She chewed away anxiously at the plastic clip of her pencil. "This is _awful_. What in the world am I supposed to write about?" Carefully, she tugged the rubric out from her folder and looked it over once more. If anything, trust Jinno to attempt to be enigmatic at the worst moments.

_Jupiter. _

What in the world was _that_ supposed to mean? Jinno had told them that they needed one word that was in their own opinions, a synonym. It would have easily been a year one assignment, had he not dictated the words "planet" and "universe" as not allowed. It escaped Mikan at how this could possibly be considered a project grade.

"I don't know, Cats? Just stop complaining," The deep voice next to her commented, with not even the slightest hint of anxiety. Then again, it was Natsume. She'd be a fool to think Natsume would ever take any assignment seriously, with a brain like his. "You're such an inveterate whiner."

"Okay, well. It would help if I knew what inveterate meant," She began with a roll of her chocolate brown eyes, "And shut up. At least I'm doing this assignment."

The right corner of Natsume's lips tugged upward and he rested his manga onto his lap. He patted his rested heel against the flipped over paper on the desk. "Already done."

Mikan shot him an unconvinced look and flipped herself around back to her own paper.

"He really did. I don't know what he did, because he's blocking me out now, but he did." Mikan's head shot up and was a mere inch away from colliding with a head of beach-sand hair. Koko shot her an innocent grin and flipped his chair around to face their desk. He gave Sumire's chair a light kick and she responded with a growl. Throwing a glance over her slim shoulder, she gave a grunt and made suit.

A light scoff escaped Mikan and a frown made its way onto Natsume's face. "Koko, writing his name on his paper does not qualify as him doing the assignment."

"I resent that." Mikan could hear the amusement in his voice.

She chose to save herself the effort of bickering and sighed. "Jinno's projects may be short, but they're so strange. And hard."

Koko shot her a wolfish grin and leaned against one well-muscled arm. "Jinno's projects are kind of like a--"

Sumire interjected with a harsh expression on her face. Her leg shot up and knocked harshly against Koko's shin. "Don't even say it."

"--Big toe. Short and hard." Koko's visage contorted in pain. "Jesus, woman. Do you have steel socks on under those boots?"

She shot him a sarcastic smile. "Let's just get back to the assignment, moron." She sighed and crossed her arms across her chest with a look of exasperation. "Can't you just read Jinno's mind and tell us what we're supposed to do?"

The smile that was ceaselessly painted onto Koko's face wavered a bit as he shook his head. "He's scattering his thoughts." His expression going even dimmer, he muttered "He's thinking about summer vacations he spent with his family before he came to Alice Academy. Like I _want_ to see Mama Jin-Jin in a bathing suit?"

Natsume threw a disgusted look in Koko's direction and Mikan attempted not to look scandalized. "How about we _not _discuss this?"

With 3 quick nods, an awkward silence elapsed before Sumire spoke up again.

"Maybe Jinno is referring to Greek mythology?" Sumire offered weakly. "You know… Zeus? Jupiter?"

Koko's expression lit up. "We did learn Greek mythology a few months ago."

Mikan, Koko, and Sumire exchanged hesitant glances. They each knew it was unlikely the suggestion was correct. But, they made their decisions with a glance at the clock. Sumire sighed and her pencil quickly scratched the word 'Zeus' onto her paper. "There's less than a minute left of class. Something is better than nothing."

Koko copied her actions and the two shuffled towards Jinno's desk, just as the rest of the class seemed to have given up the assignment as well.

Mikan hesitated for a moment more. She felt so close to figuring out Jinno's riddle-of-an-assignment, but yet she had fallen short. She sighed and moved towards her pencil when Natsume slung his legs off the desk. The assignment sheet swayed left and right as it slipped off the table before landing on Mikan's lap.

_Sakura Mikan_ was scripted elegantly in Natsume's neat handwriting at the center of the sheet.

She glanced up with an expression of curiosity and was met with intense red eyes. Natsume stuffed his hands in his pocket and swiveled his face to the opposite direction. Pushing himself off the chair and swiftly snatching the paper out of her lap, he spoke to her in a smooth and quiet tone. "Jupiter…" he hesitated. "Is something that's out of this world."

Mikan was confused for a moment before it clicked. Synonym. The assignment was to name something that was out of this world to themselves. The familiar flush of warmth overcame Mikan as her cheeks flushed a glaring shade of red. She watched quietly as Natsume snaked his way through the line of students in front of Jinno's desk and firmly placed the assignment in Jinno's hands.

Mikan wasn't sure which was better, the vibrant red at the tips of Natsume's ears or the shocked expression on Jinno's face, because Natsume had actually done an assignment.

With a grin, Mikan scribbled her idea onto the sheet and slipped the sheet into the pile with the rest.

It was only later in the teacher's lounge while Jinno was grading the assignments that Narumi squealed with delight and Jinno nearly fainted of shock that not only had Hyuuga Natsume done an assignment, but that Sakura Mikan had understood one. Jinno sighed before marking a passing grade onto Mikan's paper, right above the messily scrawled response:_ Black Cats_.

* * *

"I'm still taking off points because that was two words, not one."

* * *

My original inspiration for this story was the brief dialogue I put after the title. How it transformed into this, I'm not quite sure, but I hope you enjoyed! :)

Also, _Romantically Loveless _has opened up the polls for GARCA, so go make your votes, kiddies!

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	11. Bake Or Broil

Hello children. :)

This one's for **all of you who voted for and nominated me in GARCAs**. I love you guys, and thank you so much for the support :)

Pulling an Anna with the "If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried." :)

* * *

**Bake or Broil**

-

-

-

"The next time you make me bake a cake with you, your head is going to be part of the cake batter."

"…Do cannibals eat cake?"

-

-

-

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

It was the height of all foolishness, Natsume was sure of it. What could have possibly possessed him to agree to bake a cake with _Sakura Mikan_? Sure, being a special star, he had his own kitchen and was probably the only person who could have helped her, but the moron probably didn't even know the difference between baking powder and baking soda.

"Hey, Natsume." Mikan stared at Natsume with bright auburn eyes as a slim hand pulled an elastic over her long, wavy auburn hair. She pulled at the knot of her apron to check it was secure before smoothing it down with her hands. Clasping her hands together, she shot him the smile that on a normal basis made his ice-structured heart melt. "Thanks a lot for agreeing to help me."

The right corner of Natsume's thin, dark colored lips tugged upward lightly. Then again, maybe it was worth risking possibly his life (baking was a very, very dangerous task) if it meant being able to make her happy. God knew it was rare he could.

"So… is this salt or sugar?"

Or not. Natsume scoffed and snagged the two bags away from the brunette. Dangling the yellow bag in front of her cream-toned face and tucking the black carton of salt beneath his arm, he snarled. "This is sugar. I don't know why someone who can't tell sugar apart from salt would want to be baking a cake."

Mikan frowned and wrapped her hand carefully around the yellow carton, tugging it out from his grasp. "But it's Anna's birthday! Everyone else is making these epic presents," She explained as she measured out a cup of water. "I have to make her something!"

Natsume quirked a brow and searched his refrigerator for a carton of eggs. "Wouldn't that be challenging her alice?"

Mikan gasped and waved her mixing spoon threateningly in the air. "I would never! This cake is to honor Anna, not to instill some type of silly competition with her. You're always so competitive."

"Am not."

Mikan shot him a bland look. Cracking an egg into the bowl with one hand, she retorted, "Need I remind you about the time you scorched Ruka's flower arrangement into complete ash because it was prettier than yours?"

"Shut up! We were _ten_, and I did not do that because it was prettier than mine. His flowers were_ possessed_." With a grumble he added, "Besides, his stupid flower arrangements would never be better than mine."

"You sound like a competitive five year old girl."

Natsume scowled. "Shut up before I kick you out of my kitchen."

Mikan giggled and measured out the flour. "My apologies, Chef Manly." She placed the bowl down and walked over to the oven. "Bake or broil?"

Natsume sent her a reprimanding glance. Mikan glanced up from her mix and caught his glance. "It's called baking a cake isn't it, idiot?"

Taking his glance as a challenge, she grinned as she hit the Bake button."What's with the glare?"

"Two strikes, Polka."

Mikan wiggled her eyebrows, clearly trying to provoke the raven haired boy. "Now, are you talking bowling or baseball?"

Natsume growled.

"Because you know. That would make a huge difference." She played with the end of her auburn ponytail and tweaked her button nose at an angle. "If it's bowling, then that'd be a good thing."

Natsume tossed a wet towel onto the counter and scoffed. "The next time you make me bake a cake with you, your head is going to be part of the cake batter."

"We're making a cake for cannibals?" Natsume didn't respond-- only glared.

Noting his lack of response, she continued. "…Do cannibals eat cake?"

"Polka. Just shut up."

She laughed and snagged a bottle from the counter. "Well--"

The writing on the brown bottle caught the corner of Natsume's eyes and he nearly got whiplash as he snapped his head around. "Stop!"

Mikan's eyes widened with alarm, jumping back, the contents of the bottle spilled all over the counter, leaving the pungent stench of vinegar. She grimaced and slammed the bottle on the counter. "What the hell, Natsume!"

"Are you a moron?" Natsume hissed, stomping over to her. With an easy flick of the wrist, the bottle snapped into his hand. "Vinegar? Really?"

Mikan pouted and fidgeted with her hands nervously. "Well. I wanted to get creative and--"

"A vinegar cake?" Natsume's nose cringed upward in disgust. "That's not creativity. That's just… wrong. And disgusting. Seriously, what kind of moron--"

Anger flashed in Mikan's amber colored eyes and she stomped her foot, snatching the bottle out of his hands. "Who asked you!" WIth one swift movement, the bottle of vinegar poured into the mixture of flour and baking soda before Natsume could do anything to stop it. She smiled triumphantly, flashing her bright white teeth in his direction. Moments later, the mixture began to bubble.

She blinked in curiosity and frowned. "What's the fizzing sound?"

"I _hate_ you." Was all Natsume could utter before the two of them were coated in cake batter.

Mikan stepped back, appalled at the explosion. "What just happened?"

Natsume slowly raised his hand and wiped the yellow mixture off his eyelids. Clenching his teeth, he flung the batter off his hands and onto the floor. "You are probably the only person in the world I know that doesn't know what happens when you mix baking soda and vinegar."

She blinked. "It… explodes?"

"Congratulations," He clapped sarcastically. "You now understand grade one level chemistry."

"You exaggerate."

"Youichi made a paper mache volcano for his science experiment last year, when he was in grade one."

Mikan stroked her batter coated chin, and looked heavenward thoughtfully. "I always _did _wonder how they made those volcanoes erupt."

Natsume slapped a hand against his forehead. The smush sound of the batter against his forehead only served to anger him further. Mikan sighed and Natsume felt slightly guilty for being harsh when he saw the sorrowed look in her eyes. "Well. Looks like I'll just have to get her something else."

"Is that okay with you?"

Mikan shrugged, "There is this dress in Central Town she said she really wanted."

It took all Natsume's might not to kick her. It was unbelievable. Why did he even bother with her?

"Well?" Natsume's head shot up from the oven that he was glaring at. Mikan shot him a questioning look. "Are you coming?"

To Central Town, Natsume deducted. His ruby eyes narrowed. With an easy laugh, she waved him off. "Natsume, you're wearing a frilly pink apron. Your glare doesn't scare me."

At this, his lips tugged into a smirk and he threw off the pink apron. Her easy behavior reminded him why he put up with her antics. Because no matter how hard he pushed her away, she was the only one who could laugh him off. Because she was the only one who could convince him to wear a frilly pink apron.

Throwing on his shoes, he inquired, "What are you going to do with the cake batter all over my kitchen?"

She chuckled and her glossy pink lips pulled to her ears innocently. "If at first you don't succeed, destroy all evidence that you tried."

_Because_ she was a breath of fresh, easy-going air in his stuffed up and dark world.

* * *

Sorry if that sucked. Like my pudding. Oh, my pudding. :(

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	12. Sketchy

I should REALLY get to finishing my other crap.

I don't own Gakuen Alice or McDonald's.

This one's for **SleepyKlutz**. Extremely delayed midear, sorry, but here nonetheless! She reviewed every chapter with these huge ass reviews that really made me smile because I checked my inbox and it was like "BAM!" Because I know that if I read a story with multiple chapters, I'd just review the last chapter. So thanks :)!

* * *

**Sketchy**

**-**

**-**

**-**

"The first time I saw you, it looked like you were dealing drugs outside of McDonald's."

"We were actually trying to figure out who would have to look like the moron and get the kid's meals."

"…I really don't know what's worse."

"Shut up, they were giving out Pokemon cards."

-

-

-

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

  
_

(Sketchy: (adj) suspicious, often used to describe a dubious action or person)

* * *

"Will you stop petting me?"

Keeping a firm and slender hand on the key she was shoving into the ignition, she turned to the boy with sparkling amber eyes. With an easy grin, Mikan ruffled a manicured hand through the boy's tousled grey hair. "Come on, kid. I'm proud of you!" Her nose cringing upwards lightly, "And your hair is disturbingly sweaty."

Youichi flushed and dug himself further into the grey leather seat of his older cousin's SUV. "I just played a three hour game of soccer, of course it's going to be gross. Just shut up and drive."

"I'm still proud of you. You scored more than half your team's goals!" Mikan's inner soccer fanatic squealed with excitement. Hitting her blinker light, her eyes softened. "Your parents would have been excited too."

Youichi's eyes shifted hastily towards the window, reflecting the passing scenery. "You've only known them for two months since you moved in. They would have cared less, if they came. They'd rather I stay in and study all day."

"I'm sure they're happy as long as you are." The words were spoken with fragility and the thirteen year old boy winced at his cousin's tone. With guilt, he became conscious of the fact Mikan had just lost her parents three months ago.

Clearing his throat, he propped his feet up onto her dashboard. "Let's get some McDonald's."

Mikan choked but quickly composed herself. Her baby cousin wanted to eat _fast food_? The same baby cousin that called her a fat pig the first time they met, when she was at the tender age of six, and he, only a two year old? "Alright, but it's on you." She laughed. "And get your feet off my car, brat."

Youichi tucked his arms behind his head and stuck his tongue out, refusing to plant his feet down. "Make me."

Mikan sighed, but with a smile painted onto her face. Her favorite thing about spending time with her cousin was that he didn't make a big deal out of her late parents. She didn't want any more "I'm sorry"s from people who didn't understand, or sympathetic glances that made her feel pathetic and hopeless. He gave her her own space.

Angling her wheel to the right, she slid easily into the McDonald's parking lot.

"That looks legal." Youichi snorted as Mikan parked. She quirked an eyebrow at the younger teen, and he jutted a thumb out the window. Tilting her head, she stared at the car, three empty parking spaces away from them. It was a nice looking Range Rover, surrounded by three teenage boys exchanging something she could not quite make out.

Her eyes narrowed in distaste. "What a bunch of morons, huh."

Youichi brushed a finger under his nose and tucked his hands into his uniform pockets. "Let's just get your poison and get out of here."

"How many times must I tell you, ignorant baby cousin, " She beamed, flinging her door open; her auburn hair swaying as she leaned to the left. "that their fries are not poison, but Heaven?"

He spoke in deadpan, "Yeah. Heaven-- if you've been a good person before you die from eating them."

"Oh, you foolish child." She woed dramatically, spinning her keys in her hand. Youichi rolled his eyes at his cousin's actions and quickened his pace, turning around he sighed. "I'm going to get your food, okay? Stay here."

"Hey--" Before Mikan could say anything, Youichi disappeared inside. With a crooked grin, she leaned against the pole of the large McDonald's sign and decided to wait. It was nice to be pampered once in a while.

A whistle pierced through the air, and a boy from the suspicious looking Range Rover leaned forward. A wolfish grin was plastered on his well sculpted face, and his dark brown eyes twinkled. He brushed his hand over his head, due to a coherent lack of hair (buzz cut, possibly, Mikan wondered. Surely a teenager would not be bald normally. Unless he was ill… great. Now she felt like a bitch). Running his eyes up Mikan, she shivered at the feeling of violation. "I like what I see."

Clearly not as provocative as his bald friend, the blond boy next to him elbowed him in the gut in frowned disapprovingly. A boy with sand colored hair that was resting on the front top of the car rolled his eyes and took a sip out of his cup. Mikan couldn't help but wonder if it was really soda, or alcohol in disguise. She wouldn't be surprised.

"Mochiage." A deep, silky voice provided Mikan with the name of the creep that had ran his eyes up her body like a scanner over a bar code.

The creep frowned in clear disappointment. "Aw, come on, Natsume. Lighten up, don't be such a Hyuuga." He turned back to Mikan and grinned.

The "Natsume" character gave his head a shake and an audible sigh was heard. Mikan tried to take a closer peak of what he looked like, but with the sun setting and him sitting inside the car, she could barely make out a silhouette. The one thing that did catch her notice even through poor lighting and a darkened window was red. She could tell he had piercing ruby eyes, which took her breath her way. Albino… began to run its way through her mind when Youichi burst out from the door, a hand pinched over his nose. He shoved the bag in her direction as if it was a bag of dead rats and not french fries.

"I _do_ like what I see." The creep repeated.

Narrowing her amber eyes and pursing her naturally glossy pink lips, she folded a hand over Youichi's shoulder protectively. She snorted, "Take a picture."

Basking in a sliver of triumph at the look of horror on the boy's face, she backed her car up and turned out of the parking lot.

Youichi leaned at an awkward angle to catch a glimpse of Mochiage's face one last time. He shook his head, "You do realize you probably will go to school with him?"

Mikan shrugged. Youichi grumbled, "The first day of school is tomorrow. Don't go around making enemies."

Enemies, Mikan agreed, was something she didn't need more of in life. Nonhumans and humans alike.

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume, Mikan concluded the next morning, was most definitely not albino. She fought against the blush making its way through her face as she took another peek and swung her leg harshly, shooting the soccer ball straight into the goal. She was at the early morning soccer tryouts and blessed her heavenly spirits Natsume was the boy's captain.

She ogled shamelessly as the he played shirts versus skins (he was skins) against new recruits. He was of tall stature-- around five ten. His lean, tan body was well sculpted, muscles rippling gently from every spot possible. A strong arm was used to brush back his long and unruly raven bangs that cast a light shadow over his piercing, unforgettable red eyes. Sketchy or not, he was undeniably and easily the most gorgeous creature she'd ever laid her eyes on.

"Hey, kid." She blinked and easily receipted the ball whizzing for head with a jump, letting it hit her chest and roll down to her leg where she gave it a few kicks up for show before letting it settle in her hand. She looked up from the ball to the boy who had kicked it, quite obviously _aimed_ it, at her. Hyuuga Natsume analyzed her with cold eyes before giving her a nod. "Looks like Koizumi's got some good recruits this year." Turning around, he shot her a wave backwards. "Maybe she should take a picture."

That should have been music to her ears, but Mikan was too busy checking out his backside.

Nope, definitely not albino.

She was going to like it here.

* * *

-

-

I felt like I was losing the drabble element of this whole drabble series thing, so thats where it ends :)

Yours Truly,

--

--

--

Jai


	13. Crack Addict

It's been a while. Check my profile for an exciting note, and add me on Facebook if you want :)

This one's for **GizmoBunny**. Thank you for always giving me thoughtful reviews that always bring a smile to my face. I hope that you are feeling better and I wish you the best of health. I hope a dash of humor will brighten your spirits :)

I don't own GA.

* * *

**Crack Addict**

"The first time I heard the name Sakura Mikan, it was followed by the words 'crack' and 'addict'."

_Heartbroken Confession_

* * *

**June**

"It happened at your house, too?"

Natsume peered up and located the voice to his left. Nogi Ruka. He glanced at the girl on his right, Imai Hotaru, who nodded in response.

Ruka sighed and shook his head. "We should probably do something about this. It's not healthy for her."

Hotaru sighed. "Sakura Mikan," She gave a morbid smile. "Crack addict. Who would have thunk it."

At this, Natsume nearly did a double take. But, being Hyuuga Natsume, he did not do so. He simply continued to slide his pen across his paper, copying down the notes like they were _supposed_ to. As if he were completely unaffected at the prospect of one of his friend's friend being a drug addict.

Ruka shrugged and turned around to unzip his black backpack. Pulling out a spiral ring notebook, he suggested "We'll have an intervention sometime soon, then."

Or, you could sign this person up for rehab, Natsume noted in his mind.

"Hey, Natsume." Natsume didn't turn to look at the boy, but he nodded to let him know he was listening. "Do you want to hang out sometime?"

Natsume put down his pen and looked at his friend with bored eyes. It briefly passed his mind that he wondered if Ruka realized how suspicious it was to ask that question after talking about doing drugs.

"It'll be fun." Ruka said as the bell rung. Snagging his notebook into his arms, he got up.

"Whatever."

As Natsume left the room, he heard Ruka asking Imai, "Is that a yes?"

* * *

**October**

Natsume had moved to Tokyo a few months ago from Hamamatsu. He didn't really care about the whole leaving his hometown and the people he had grown up with thing. At his old school, girls and his teammates constantly surrounded him, but he quite honestly didn't feel any special attachment to them. He admitted that he felt a little sad upon his departure, but nothing special. He wasn't big on attachments.

When he got to Alice Academy and completely obliterated around half of the varsity team, the team captain, Nogi Ruka, automatically seemed to decide they would be best friends. Natsume didn't particularly care for relationships; he didn't make any effort to forge bonds, why should he put forth effort to halt the blonde's attempt.

Sometimes, Natsume was slightly grateful for this relationship, for it kept him human, and other times, he wished he had told the other boy to leave him alone.

This moment right now was one of the latter. With Nogi Ruka, came in tow his little niche mates, consisting of Imai Hotaru, Sakura Mikan, Yome Kokoro, Mochiage, Shoda Sumire, and etcetera. Lunch was not a fun time, especially on a Friday.

Stabbing his fork into the pasta on his plate, he tried to ignore Koko's stare.

Stare.

_Stab._

Stare.

_Stab._

Stare.

"What, Yome?"

Koko blinked and shot Natsume his standard issue, clueless smile. Koko was a cool guy, but sometimes Natsume wanted to burn the irksome grin off his face. "You have really short eyebrows."

It wasn't only the grin that got on Natsume's nerve. Natsume growled and kicked his shin from under the table. "Screw off."

"Ow!" Koko exclaimed, pouting and bending down to rub his bruising leg. "I was just stating a fact."

"Your eyebrows _are _short." Sumire stated a matter of factly as means to defend her boyfriend, waving her fork in the air. At this, the auburn haired girl next looked up from her meal.

Mikan squinted dramatically and Natsume tried not to roll his eyes. It would be harsh to roll his eyes at a supposed drug addict that he only somewhat knew. She laughed and took a bite out of her pasta. "You're right, Koko. They are kinda short."

"When did this become Shit on Natsume Day?" He snorted, pushing his tray away from him. He ran a quick palm through his hair and decided it would yield negative effects to tell them all to jump off a cliff instead.

"Yesterday," Imai deadpanned, her mouth still half full with chewed up pieces of pasta. He hated it when people ate with their mouths half open and she knew it. "It's Facebook official."

"We created the event and everything." Ruka laughed.

Natsume briefly wondered why he didn't kick the blonde in the face the first time he approached him.

"Tch," He stuffed a forkful of spaghetti onto his fork, "You're annoying." He picked up his tray and pushed his seat back. He rolled his eyes at the people he had started to acknowledge as his friends. They laughed with him, even though he wasn't laughing. Weirdoes.

He dumped the tray into the trash and was well out the cafeteria when he heard light footsteps following behind him. Before he knew it, Sakura Mikan was matching pace with him and shooting him her signature smile.

"If it accommodates you, your eyebrows kinda help complete your look."

He quirked an (apparently short) eyebrow at her and kept his silence. Was she trying to hit on him? The last thing he needed was a crack addict out for his boxers. He snuck another look at her expecting smile; waiting for him to respond. Maybe she was high.

"That's nice." He muttered half-heartedly. Would she get off his back now?

She scratched the back of her neck, effectively causing a few strands of auburn hair to fall out of her braids and into her perfectly creamy white skin.

For a supposed crack addict, she has really nice complexion. Like, butter. Or something.

"Honestly, I think eyebrows are sort of ugly when they're too long. They make people's eyes look way too small."

What is this girl on? Oh. Wait. Crack. Right.

"What do you want?" Natsume decided to go for the blunt approach, he shot her a blank look with his crimson eyes.

"Oh, right." Her face flushed a faint shade of pink. "Um, Ruka said your car broke down yesterday."

"Your point?"

"I told him I'd give you a ride." She blinked and probed his face for any indication that he knew what she was talking about. He didn't. "Tonight? To Ruka's?"

"Okay." Right. That thing. The biweekly thing they did as a group. When she stared at him in silence he realized that she most likely needed his address. He silently prayed that she wouldn't use it to stalk him. After giving her his address, she shot him another smile and turned to walk away.

"Alright, I'll pick you up around six, okay? I might be a bit late because I have to pick something up first." He nodded and she waved.

Please don't let her be high when she picks him up.

* * *

Natsume couldn't help but eye the 7-11 bag that Mikan held close to her. The comment he heard Imai make back in June repeated in his head and he felt his curiosity getting the best of him. Was it drugs? He tried not to think too much about it. On the ride here, she told him that her older brother, Tsubasa, worked part time at an autoshop and said he could fix up Natsume's car for free. She seemed like a nice person, and she didn't fawn over him except for earlier with his eyebrows.

"She's at it again." Sumire hissed, shaking the soda-can in her hand with distaste. Natsume glanced up.

"Is that what's in her bag?" So he was right. "Really?"

Sumire nodded and sighed. "She really needs to stop that. It's going to be the death of her."

Death. That would be bad. "But no," Sumire snorted. "She won't listen to any of us. God, she's so stupid sometimes."

Natsume took a swig of his soda before setting it down and walking towards the brunette. Sumire could only watch in wonder as the boy pulled the brunette away, 7-11 bag in tow.

"You have an issue." Natsume blurted before he decided to turn around and undo his uncharacteristic spurt of care. It was strange for him to be helping out a near stranger, but she had offered to help him. He believed in an eye for an eye.

Mikan narrowed her eyes in confusion before it hit her. "Oh god," she groaned. "Not you too."

"Hn." He stuffed his hands awkwardly into his pockets. What was he going to say? Don't do it anymore, I care too much for you? Because he barely even knew her and that would just be a big load of bullshit "It's bad for your health."

"Look, seriously." She took his hand in hers as if an act of reassurance. "Everyone started flipping out once they found out what was in the ingredients. But I guarantee all of you I'm fine. The ingredients aren't that harmful to my body-"

Natsume felt the urge to punch some sense into her. Did she even know what was _in _cocaine? How was motor fuel not "that harmful" to her body?

"-and if I ever have an allergic reaction, which I won't because I have my pills-" Oh god. She was on pills too. This girl has some serious issu- wait. Allergic reaction?" "-I have my Epi-pen."

"Wait." Natsume was genuinely confused and he was eighty percent sure he was about to make an idiot out of himself. "Aren't you a crack addict?"

She took a moment to register. "A what?"

Natsume's frown deepened. "The first time I heard the name Sakura Mikan, it was followed by the words 'crack' and 'addict'."

"I'm going to _kill_ Hotaru." A fire lit in her eye that made Natsume slightly uncomfortable. She sneered and pulled a box of Ritz out of her 7-11 bag. "Yes, it's true. I'm a crack addict. A crack_er_ addict." She tossed the box at him and the first thing that caught Natsume's eye was the bold label at the bottom,' Caution: Product contains Milk, Wheat, and Soy'. "I'm lactose intolerant."

"Oh." That would explain a lot. Nice job, Natsume. "Well. I just made an ass out of myself."

To his surprise, instead of kicking him where it hurts, Mikan laughed. "No, it wasn't your fault. I'd probably fall under that pretense too if I was in your situation. And besides, it was sweet of you to care."

Natsume groaned and Mikan continued to laugh at his expense. That was the last time he tried to care about others.

Little did they know, Mikan would forever continue to tell the story of how her husband first approached her under the false presumption that she was on crack.

* * *

Yours Truly,

Jai


	14. Stray Fish

Some short and pointless crackish humor.

This one's for all the animals killed by the oil spill in the Gulf of Mexico. :( Poor fishies.

* * *

**Stray Fish**

"So, you're trying to convince me that you found this stray _goldfish_ on the street?"

"Yes. It must have run away to escape the oil spill."

"Right."

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

_

There were many moments when Natsume hated being a special star. Even despite the fancy meals, large allowance, and the fancy room with its walk-in closet (Because, oh yes, Natsume had his clothes and they needed space) and the personal kitchen. Moments like this, he concluded, were one of them: as a special star, being above a two star, he was allowed to keep pets.

He mustered his most ferocious glare and focused it fully on the brunette before him. Her pout simply deepened and her eyes shined with waterworks ready to blow at any moment.

"Just because you give me a puppy face does not mean I'm going to keep a puppy for you."

"But, it's not even a puppy!" She whined. Pulling the plastic dome from its resting place on her lap onto his polished, wooden dining table, she shoved it towards him. "C'mon, Natsume! You don't want the little guy to starve to death alone, do you?"

Natsume sneered. "I'll eat it."

"Please don't make puns on your nickname, Black Cat. It's sickeningly corny." She cringed her nose.

Natsume didn't even think before rolling his eyes heavenward and folding two slender hands together. He propped his elbows onto the table in thought and spoke after a brief pause. "So you're trying to convince me that you found this stray _goldfish _on the street?"

"Yes." She deadpanned, not even batting a mascara'd lash. "It must have run away to escape the oil spill."

"Right. Clearly. Because fish can run." Natsume rubbed his temples, a throbbing headache threatening to make him snap at any second. "And even it that were so, a fish would have the tact and stealth to sneak past Alice Academy's electrocuted barriers and state of the art security."

She nodded. "Exactly. You two would get along so well. You're both so stealthy! You could be the Ninja Cat and the Ninja Fish! Saving the world one swim and claw at a time!"

"I thought you told me not to make any jokes about my alias."

"That doesn't mean I can't. I'm a woman, I believe in double standards, but only when I use them."

"Just stop," Natsume groaned, slamming his head against the table. As he spoke, his breath fogged up the polished top. "Your stupidity level is higher than usual."

"Only because you're a cruel animal hater." She sniffed dramatically, and Natsume didn't need to look up to tell that she had let the waterworks set off. "Why do you hate animals, Natsume? Aren't they living beings too?"

"Polka. You're turning my dorm room into a zoo. I already took in that stupid parrot that you claim you 'found'-" "_Pkaw! Stupid Natsume, Pkaw_!" "-and I miraculously haven't turned it into _dinner_ yet. I also took in your rabbit, that stray cat with the blot of brown fur on its butt, a _platypus_-"

"Okay, I get it! You're not a kitty-stabbing, puppy-kicker." She slid the bowl closer to him. "But please? Just this one last time! I promise that I'll be a two star by next month and I'll take all the pets back right away!"

"That's what you said four months ago with the snake."

"Well, yes. But that didn't turn out so bad."

"Mikan." At this, he looked up to give her a reprimanding glance. "It snuck out of its cage and into my _bed_."

"Munchkins was only upset that you didn't feed or play with him. He wanted to snuggle in with you."

"He was trying to eat me, Mikan. He was a fucking baby Boa Constrictor and you told me it was a garden snake!"

"That was one mishap." She pouted and clasped her hands together. "Please, Natsume! I promise that Misume won't try to eat you in the middle of the night!"

Natsume tried to tell himself it was because of the headache he was about to give in and not because he had a soft spot for the one star. "Fine. But if my downfall is Death By Goldfish, you're telling everyone I was killed in a brawl with a pack of man eating mutant ligers."

"Deal."

* * *

Yours Truly,

Jai


	15. Over A Plate Of Oranges

For **Thundagablitz** for using the words "sheer awesomeness" in her review. It made me smile:) (And because I have a feeling that your penname is a reference to FFX) And also to **My Hopeless Romantic**, my fellow Naruto lover, because this drabble is totally inspired by Sasuke being an ass to Sakura.. just saying. :)

* * *

**Over A Plate Of Oranges**

"Because, silly, I want to grow old with you."

_Heartbroken Confession_

* * *

Temptation overflowed him. He was seconds away from setting the tree outside the window ablaze. He had been staring at it for quite some time in an attempt to direct his frustration elsewhere. Had it not been extremely likely that doing so would set the entire hospital on fire (not to mention, cause additional damage to his already beaten condition), he would have done it.

But instead, he continued to glare at the leaves in vain as he listened to the body next to him shift in its seat. He clenched his eyelids shut as he heard a whispered curse slip out of the girl's lips. With one final sigh, he heard a clink.

"There you go!" He didn't look up because he didn't want to see her _stupid_ smile because it was the entrance to a world full of empty promises and false dreams. Instead, he narrowed his eyes at the plate of sliced oranges she held out to him. He scoffed and turned away, ignoring the humming pain at his side and pulsing through his chest.

"Hey," He could hear the pout in her voice. Hell, he could _see_ it without looking, because that's what she always did. She had such predictable reactions and preset facial expressions. Someone like her that was so easy to _break_. "I went through all this trouble to cut these up! Here, look, I even cut myself by accident!"

As if on reflex, his eyes shot straight to examine the cut on her finger. A drop of blood dripped downwards, but he could see it already starting to close up. He pretended that a wave of relief didn't wash over his nearly wrecked and exhausted body, upon the conclusion that it was a minor cut.

"The least you could do is look at them." She pushed the plate closer. "Come on, Natsume. Why are you being such a sour puss? Seriously. It's just a plate of oranges; I didn't poison them or anything! You je-"

Before either could apprehend the situation, the plate was snapped out of Mikan's hands and shattered into dozens of sharp fragments against the floor.

Pulling his hand back towards himself, he retracted from the hurt in the girl's eyes as if he had burned himself.

"Shit." She gasped and bent down to start picking up the oranges and shards. If only she could pick up the pieces of their lives like that, he mused. "What is the matter with you!"

His jaw was locked in anger, his teeth viciously grinding against one another, deeming him unable to respond.

She hurried to pick up the shards and cursed when she pricked one of them.

"Stop." He said, as he watched more blood trickle down her hand. She ignored him and continued. "I said stop!"

"Stop and _what_, Natsume? Let someone else, most likely _you_, get hurt by them later?"

She jumped back when one of the shards blazed to life in flames before she promptly negated it. She tossed the shards into the trash and turned towards him. "Stop using your alice, you complete and utter moron!"

"Why do you care so much?" Natsume snapped, his voice cracking. He pretended that there wasn't moisture prickling it's way through his rough exterior and down his cheeks. He pretended that years of pain and anger had not finally knocked down his walls. "Why don't you give a fuck about yourself and why do you always have to think about other people? Who do you think you are, God?"

"That's not true and you know it." She growled. "I was only thinking about your well-being, jerk."

"Why?" Natsume shook his head; his eyelids glued shut as he attempted to shake the world away. "Why, why, why, why? Why do you have to try to be so selfless all the time?"

"Isn't it obvious?" She laughed, the anger in her voice completely dissipated. She reached into the plastic bag next to her chair and pulled out another orange and a paper plate. Natsume's eyes grew wide at what she said next. "Because, silly, I want to grow old with you."

His eyes slowly opened and he found himself staring at the white hospital sheets.

"I want," Her voice faltered and it was then that he realized she was crying. "To be able to tell my kids the story about how I fell in love. About the jerk who stole my underwear five minutes after I met him- about the boy who help save my best friend's life. About the boy that fought a_ war _with me and helped me find my long lost mother. And how despite all that, the most vivid memory is how he stole my first kiss." She took a deep breath in and Natsume, for the first time that day, looked at her. She gave him a breathtaking smile and eyes brimming with unshed tears. "And it's really kind of selfish."

She held out the plate of freshly cut oranges and exhaled. "I don't want to tell them how I lost that boy. I don't want to tell them that and then watch them run off to some man I won't really love."

It struck him like a bolt of lightening. A perfect future with kids to tell their story to was a pleasant thought- but impossibly naive and foolish to believe in. But then again, Natsume lifted his hand once again; Natsume never said he wasn't a fool. He smiled.

The oranges were sweet.

* * *

And it was on that day, he would realize fifty years later over a plate of oranges with his wife and kids, that Hyuuga Natsume became _alive_ again.

* * *

Yours Truly,

Jai


	16. Sasuke

This one is incredibly short and not all that great. And, you'll only get it if you know _Naruto._ But yes, **this one's for Romantically Loveless**. Happy belated birthday, babe! Sorry that your present is incredibly late. But yeah. I hope you like it-ish. It kinda stinks. And it is incredibly cheesy and fluffy..

I don't own GA.

* * *

**Sasuke**

"You could be my emo bitch!"

_Heartbroken Confession_

_

* * *

_

It was only a tad awkward.

Natsume dug his pencil deeper into the chemistry worksheet on his desk. He continued to write, and it was in two minutes that he decided drawing and identifying esters would not make a good distraction.

"What do you want, Polka?" Upon hearing his baritone, her eyes shot up nervously. She glanced from the book beneath her desk to his crimson red eyes. Biting her bottom lip, she leaned forward. Natsume felt an eye roll come on when she narrowed her eyes in curiosity.

"You know who you remind me of?" Natsume didn't respond, opting for a stare instead.

"Ever read _Naruto_?"

He continued to stare and Mikan continued with more confidence and vigor. "Cause, you know who you resemble?"

"Shikamaru?"

Mikan gasped. She smacked her hand against the table and sneered. "You're not worthy of Shikamaru, my friend. Shikamaru _owns_. Just because you're a lazy genius doesn't mean you're as kick-ass as him. Because, you know. You're not."

"Is there a point to this conversation?" Natsume shook his head in wonder. "Other than to stomp on my ego."

"That thing needs some serious deflation anyway." The brunette slapped her copy of _Naruto _onto her desk and pursed her lips. "But yes. You remind of a character…"

"Hn."

"That's it! "Mikan's eyes widened considerably and she shot up, earning her a glare from their study hall teacher. "You could _so_ be my emo bitch!"

"Excuse me?" If looks could kill, Mikan would have been to Hell and back. He hissed. "Are you implying that I'm… Neji? Because he has some fucked up hair-"

"No! You're Sasuke! You go on missions all the time, and you're supposedly super strong. And you're annoyingly attractive with rabid fangirls after your ass. You even have that whole 'Imma Smack A Bitch' attitude going on all the time." She cringed her nose as an afterthought. "Did you seriously just get riled up over hair?"

"I am not Sasuke." Natsume asserted, flipping his chemistry worksheet over. He rubbed the tip of his nose and ignored her question. "I have not dedicated my life to avenging my family-"

"You did stay in the academy for a good four years of your life to protect your sister. And then you got back at Persona that time you put itching powder in his briefs. If that's not revenge, I don't know what it is. He had a rash there for weeks. I think you destroyed his family jewels."

"-I never ran away with a homosexual pedophile in an insane quest for power-"

"You're still in the dangerous abilities class, aren't you? And only a moron would believe that he's never tried to touch you."

"-And I never left my girl unconscious on a freaking bench, perfectly susceptible to rape."

"No," She deadpanned. "But you did steal her underwear."

He shook it off with a wave of his hand. "I was ten."

"That's no excuse! I would have rather been left on a bench. At least Sakura loved Sasuke already. I didn't even know you." The bell rang and Mikan started to gather her stuff with a sigh. She silently wallowed over Natsume's lack of romantic drive while Natsume stuffed his hands in his pockets. She cursed when her _Naruto _copy fell to the floor and Natsume stopped at the doorway.

He placed a hand on the doorframe, the other in his pocket. Tilting his head backwards, he called "Hey, Polka."

Mikan lifted her head up from under the table, one hand placed firmly on the desk and the other barely touching her book under the table. Auburn strands fell in her hair and she responded. "Yeah?"

Natsume turned his stare from her to the wall and back to her. The right corner of his lips tugged upwards, and with a flick of his bangs, he spoke. "I'd take a knife for you too…I guess."

Mikan grinned, her cheeks painting pink. "Cause Sasuke would."

Natsume snorted and rolled his eyes.

But, Mikan couldn't help but to smile at his retreating back. There was one thing different about Natsume and Sasuke: Natsume would never abandon the ones he cared about.

* * *

Yours Truly,

Jai.


	17. Road Trip Guide

This one's for **Thou Failed Rapist**. Cause, yeah. Your reviews always just click. :) So thanks!

I don't own GA. Nor have I ever tried to pack sexy men into suitcases... I should try. Sometime. Y'know.

* * *

**Road Trip Guide**

"Seriously. He waltzed into my life and my _apartment _like some gay ballerina, and then he feeds Amanatsu with lies and then she leaves with him! I was betrayed by my _dog_. Do you know how _sad_ that makes my life?"

_Heartbroken Confession_

* * *

"Hotaru, you look like you were attacked by a rabid cat on your way over here." Sumire quirked a brow, as she unlocked the trunk to the SUV.

"Or like a junkie parrot decided to eat out of your hair." Mikan added while chewing her bagel. The two turned to her with looks of wonder and she shrugged. "I've seen it happen."

Hotaru rolled her eyes at the brunette and whipped the notebook out of her purple tote. "Shut up; maybe it's because you two _morons _decided that we suddenly needed to go on a lame road trip across the entire freaking country."

Sumire took Hotaru's suitcase and popped it into the trunk. "Yeah, because ever since you and Hayate broke up, you've locked yourself in your apartment with a gallon of ice cream and those freaky things you use for voodoo."

"What better to ease your mind than just driving and driving?" Mikan added with a smile.

"Definitely not having to wake up at five in the morning." Hotaru snapped.

"And certainly not the five pounds you've gained in the last two weeks." Sumire retorted.

"You guys, chill out." Mikan reprimanded. She sighed and shoved the rest of their luggage into the trunk. "Hotaru, the list."

Hotaru rolled her eyes and flipped open the leather patent cover of her notebook. She began reciting the list.

"Clothes."

Mikan patted the suitcases with a satisfied grin. "Check."

"Gas money."

Sumire ruffled through her purse before yanking out a blue wallet. "Got it."

"First aid kit." Hotaru took the travel set out of her bag and waved it in the air. "Check."

"Junk food."

"Oh, trust me. I've got it."

"…Blueberries?"

Mikan shot her her biggest smile and nodded her head. "Check."

The other two girls stared. Mikan scoffed. "What? A girl needs to get her daily dose of fruits."

Hotaru chose to ignore it. "Map."

"Got one!" Sumire cheered. Hotaru quirked a brow, as if challenging her statement. "What? I have it!"

"iPod."

"Check."

"Epic playlist in said iPod."

Mikan flicked the device on and scrolled to the playlist. "The HSM Super Duper Epically Diabolical Road Trip."

"You just had to use our initials to make a Disney reference."

"Yup."

"Sexy men."

"Cross that off the list," Mikan sighed.

Hotaru cringed her nose. "Wasn't the point of this trip to forget about anything with a penis?"

"No, just anything with a penis that has the guts to dump my best friend." Sumire waved her wrist.

"Well, too bad because Natsume doesn't fit into my sparkly pink suitcase. Next."

"Ice cream."

"Nice try, Hotaru."

Hotaru sulked quietly and plopped the notebook back into her bag. "What's the point? The last thing I need is a week in a car with you morons, driving across Japan."

"We take offense to that."

"Fo sho." Mikan wrapped her arm around Hotaru. "C'mon. He's not even worth it. He's a douche. Even Natsume thinks so."

"And," Sumire added with a smirk. "If _Natsume _thinks someone's a douche, you know that they must be a huge jackass."

Mikan glared while Hotaru took in a big breath. "I don't care about Hayate. He was a tool. But that little man-skank took my _dog_ with him!"

"I always took you for a cat person."

"Seriously. He waltzed into my life and my _apartment _like some gay ballerina, and then he feeds Amanatsu with lies and then she leaves with him! I was betrayed by my dog. Do you know how _sad_ that makes my life?"

Mikan blinked. "That is pretty pathetic."

"Well...yes," Sumire nodded hesitantly. "That is actually really pitiful. But! That is exactly why you need this road trip! We can find you a new soul, a new vigor, a new-"

"Dog?" Mikan added with a half smile.

"Exactly. So get your ice-cream loaded bum into the car. We've got music, Starbucks, a box full of blueberries, and endless miles of freedom ahead of us." Sumire beamed. "We're going on a road trip."

* * *

"I can not believe you. This was your idea!"

"And you said you had the map!"

"Okay, I did get the map, you doorknobs!"

"Yeah. A map from 1932!"

"What's your point?"

"We're on a dirt path in the middle of a forest!"

"And…"

"Ugh. I am never going on a road trip with you people ever again."

* * *

Yours Truly,

Jai


	18. University

Ever gone to try and actually study in the lounge, then there are people in there who just do not shut the fuck up? Yup. And because I have this unhealthy obsession with AU university fics... yeah.

The double post will come, I just wanted to post something before because I still need to find a way to retrieve all my half written chapters.

This one's for** Romantically Loveless** for being my 500th review for this... dork.

* * *

**University**

"Because. You're supposed to end up with the super hot guy in the dorm room across from you. You just should."

Heartbroken Confession

* * *

Natsume could have ignored her. Normally, he could have turned his undivided attention to his aluminum MacBook Pro and the half filled Word document. But something about the _annoying_ way the brunette across from him was sighing and tossing and mumbling distracted him. Him. Hyuuga Natsume: the king of ignoring people and not giving a shit. He could hardly believe that this random girl was distracting him from getting an A on his first college paper. But she was not about to get away with it.

"Is your laptop abusing you, or do you normally act this annoyingly anguished?" He snapped. Images of her being attacked by rabid hippos and an A appearing on his paper ran through his head. The brunette looked up at him and blinked before the irritation ran through her expression.

"Do you normally speak as if there's a pole stuck up your ass?" Natsume could have slapped a bitch. Here he was, doing what he was supposed to and what he was _paying_ to do. Sure, he was a bit of a prick but this girl was being inconsiderate. It was called a study lounge because it was for people to study, not moan and groan. Then it would probably be called something much more inappropriate.

"Only when girls with polka-dot underwear won't be quiet and let me finish my paper in peace." He grumbled in response. With every letter, he exerted more force and the clack of the keys got louder. His eyes shot up just in time to see the light tinges of red disappear from her bronze complexion.

"Are you normally this perverted and hostile? And if you're talking about the paper for Serio's psychology class, you hardly need to put in the effort that constipated look on your face tells me you're exerting."

"No, I'm only occasionally this friendly." Natsume drawled sarcastically. "And that may be so, but how can you ever be safe? Serio could be an insane, sadistic grader. Maybe he's the type to automatically fail any paper without a run-on metaphor about bats and caves, or doesn't make a reference to the transvestite society. Your assumptions amuse me, Polka dots."

"I highly doubt the professor expects references to the transvestite society for a paper on dissociated identity disorder, though that could be completely possible in a sense. Your complete OCD amuses me; I should use you as a paper thesis when we start OCD. Or I could save you for Stranger Prick Disorder. And the name's Sakura Mikan, Room 209, by the way."

"I don't know what to be more disturbed by: the fact that you just gave me your room number, or the fact that you live next to me." At this point, Natsume's MacBook screen dimmed and the screen saver was programmed to turn on in less than a minute.

Mikan laughed and ran her hand across the rim of her laptop. "Were you the one who tried to sneak a bunny into the building? Didn't take you for the type, Bunny boy."

"That was my roommate," Natsume growled. While most people tried to sneak in alcohol and drugs, Ruka _would _try to smuggle in a _rabbit_. "And I would rather you not refer to me as something so degrading and befitting of only a five year old girl in pink tights."

"So, you thirteen years ago? Or, judging on your apparent maturity level, more like three years ago." Mikan smirked and Natsume couldn't help but feel the corner of his lips tug upward.

"I would shoot that right back at you, but I'm not quite sure if you're a girl or not yet. The flatlands on your torso is making me lean towards the latter notion."

Mikan laughed in utter disbelief. "Do I get the honor of knowing the name of this complete pervert leering at my underwear and chest?"

Natsume flicked his index finger across the trackpad and the Word program shot right back up. Beginning on his paper again, he replied dryly "Sorry, I only sell that information."

"When you're working the corners. Got it." She pretended to nod in understanding. Her eyes were refocused on her computer screen as well, but it was coherently obvious that she was on Facebook and certainly not writing her paper.

Ten minutes in silence and Natsume decided he could not stand another second listening to her screeching to herself. He slapped his cover shut, the noise causing Mikan to jump slightly. His eyes bore straight into hers and he didn't bother speaking. He could have cared less for her situation, but he was ready to do anything to make her shut up. He would have worked in his elsewhere, but Ruka's rabbit pissed on the carpet and he did not know his way well enough around campus yet.

"There's this guy. In room 210, across from me? I was bringing in my stuff this morning and my lazy ass of a mother was barely helping and I was overwhelmed with stuff, right? And just as I was about to drop my box of broadway soundtracks and toad figurines on the floor, he shot out of nowhere and caught it. And like. Oh my God, I swear, it was love at first sight." For a brief moment, Natsume contemplated failing the paper or working in the men's bathroom. He clearly was not as ready to do anything to make Mikan shut up as he thought he was. "And he smiled at me and all. It was pretty amazing. Like in those chick flicks, where the really hot guy ends up with the girl in the beginning of the movie? And yeah. Then he complimented my golden toad. Seriously. This benevolent Sex God who even has a good taste in toad figurines. Do you know how_ rare _that is?"

No, no he did not know how rare the capability to evaluate a toad figurine was. He had never even seen a toad figurine in his entire life. And now he wasn't sure if he had entered a top-notch private university or the local asylum.

"And I asked for his name, cause ya know. You don't ask people for their numbers anymore, you ask for their name. That way you can Facebook stalk, without them necessarily knowing you're going to Facebook stalk, because it's totally normal to ask for someone's name." Natsume was suddenly grateful he had not given away his name. "I finally get my internet set up and track him down. And _disaster_. It's just awful."

"Let me guess," It wasn't as if he cared, or anything. But maybe engaging in the conversation would make it go faster and therefore end sooner. "He has a girlfriend."

"No." She groaned, stuffing her face in her palms. "He has a _boyfriend_. Who's my _ex-boyfriend _that I broke up with last year."

Natsume whistled. Again, he didn't care. Not at all. It was just amusing. He always was of the sadistic nature. "Karma."

"Shut up! This is so _wrong_."

"What's wrong with gay people?"

"Nothing's wrong with gay people! One of my best friends is gay, but it's just... Because. You're supposed to end up with the super hot guy in the dorm room across from you. You just should. The books and dramas say so."

"Yeah," Natsume snorted. "Well, if life was actually like those dramas, you'd have to get hit by a car, catch a fatal disease, and suffer through amnesia at least twice as well."

Mikan blinked blankly at the boy before her (Actually, how did she not notice earlier? This guy is _hot_. Ten million times hotter than the other guy, who she actually couldn't seem to quite remember the name of now. She could just look at her computer screen to check, but that would require looking away from the boy in front of her. Which she didn't really want to do). And then she laughed. Hard. Laughing and rolling on the floor type of laughing, minus the floor.

Laughing, Natsume could work with. He was putting the finishing touches on his paper and the seven minutes she spent laughing (Which was just irrational. Who spent seven minutes laughing at a joke that wasn't really even that funny?) gave him the time to do just that. Shutting his laptop and tucking it into his black laptop case he couldn't help but smirk as she finally came around.

"Get your work done?" She grinned, her eyes watery from laughing.

"Before you even started." Natsume snorted.

"Actually," That stupid smile never disappeared once it came out, did it? "I finished two hours ago, Hyuuga Natsume." She pointed at the name label he had stuck from his shirt to laptop case after his first class with a self-satisfied grin.

"Feel smart, don't you?" He rolled his eyes. "Hn. Try not to Facebook stalk me too much, Polka." He didn't give her the chance to respond before walking out the double glass doors.

Mikan lifted herself from her reclined position in the chair, craning her neck to watch him disappear into the dimly-lit, narrow hallway. Barely able to suppress the squeal vocalizing in her throat, she whipped out her Blackberry and hit the first speed dial. The line was quickly received by a grumpy Imai Hotaru.

"Oh my God, Hotaru! I was so totally wrong. You're not supposed to fall in love the with the guy living across from you- what, no? No, I don't mean you're supposed to fall in love with the _girl_ across from you. I mean you're supposed to fall in love with the guy _next_ to you!"

* * *

"Only one person received a solid A. If I were any of you, I would use Hyuuga Natsume as a prime example of how to get an A in this class."

Mikan turned to the boy next to her. "You made a transvestite reference, didn't you?"

Natsume simply smirked. "Told you."

* * *

I just want to clarify that I have nothing against gays or transvestites and that I'm all for them. I hope I did not offend anyone, because I absolutely did not intend to. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!

Yours Truly,

Jai.


	19. The Little Things

This one's for** this. pen. is. red.** (spaces because FFN wouldn't let me type it without them) for sending my the sweetest PM I've ever gotten, that I promise to reply to later. I'm pooped from actually writing something.

I don't own Gakuen Alice, home skillet.

And while I'm doing disclaimers... I'm not held responsible for how this story sucks even more than the others. I'm rusty, what can I say?

* * *

**The Little Things**

"It was in the way she scratched her ear with her right hand. It was so blatantly obvious. How could he have been such a fool?"

Heartbroken Confession

* * *

Hyuuga Natsume froze stiff midstep.

There was something seriously wrong with the situation. He paused, his hands stuffed into his pockets. Holding his breath, he stole a peek out of the corner of his eye to glance at the impossibly short auburn haired girl next to him.

She was angry. He _knew_.

It was in the way that she furrowed her eyebrows, her left one a millimeter higher than the other. The slight downward curve of her upper lip, along with the frizzed strands of hair near her bangs shot upwards were dead giveaways. But those signs weren't what made her anger so obvious. No. It was in the way she was exhaling.

With her nose.

Sakura Mikan_ never_ exhaled with her nose—never kept her mouth _shut_—unless positively furious.

But why? He briefly retraced the day's events in his head while slowly trudging behind the girl with extreme caution. After nearly losing his left pinky toe the last time, he knew better than to say a word.

It couldn't have been dinner. He had let her order whatever she wanted, eating up half of his month's allowance in the process. Was it the way he glared at her upon receiving the check? She _did_ scold when he got annoyed, saying that he had plenty of money from his special star allowance. But, no, that wasn't it. She'd smiled at him and coaxed him into buying her a box of Howalons afterwards. Besides, whenever she was mad at him for dinner related reasons, her right eyebrow would be higher, not the left one.

He hadn't said much while at the park. There was no way he could have made an ass out of himself then. Unless it was his silence that made her angry. That was unlikely though. She normally didn't mind his silence. She normally didn't even notice how quiet he was, as she was always too busy rambling about Hotaru's newest invention or the results of her latest duel with Bear.

Was it while they were star gazing? His nose cringed upwards at the thought. It would be completely unjust if she was mad at him for that. He'd agreed to do so reluctantly, still insisting that they'd get a better view from the rooftop or higher up on a tree. But _no_. Of course she thought it'd be more exciting to lie down on the bug infested ground.

He knew it definitely wasn't when they got back to Central Town. He'd bought her orange sherbet from her favorite dessert place and he even gave her two and a half scoops of his dark chocolate soft serve.

The more he thought about it, the angrier he got. He hadn't done _anything_ wrong. He was sure of it. Clearly, she was just being difficult and she probably read into something too much. He'd blame it on PMS, but she'd been complaining about cramps a week and half ago, so that wasn't it. It was just because she was a girl. Bitchy girl syndrome. They should start complaining about BGS. Symptoms? Snarky attitude, uncontrollable sneering, and a mean backhand.

"Typical." He muttered under his breath, burying his face into the crimson red scarf she'd given him two years ago for Christmas.

Mikan paused, her boots squealing disagreeably with her scuffing stop. She clenched her gloved hands and turned towards him, her olive eyes narrowed dangerously. "Did you say something?"

"No," He rolled his eyes, fully aware that he was poking a simmering demon with a jagged branch. An acid-covered jagged branch. "Kind of like how you haven't been saying anything for the last twelve minutes."

She pursed her lips before replying, glaring furiously at a tree nearby. "Twelve minutes and thirty-eight seconds, actually. Not like you'd care enough to keep track."

"Excuse me?" He wondered how angry she would get if he set her hair on fire. "Now I'm the one to blame? You're the one who's been acting all upset since we left the shop."

"You're the one who doesn't even know why I'm upset!" She retorted angrily, turning her attention back to him. She poked a finger against his toned chest. "You're so full of yourself that you don't even realize it when you do something wrong."

"The problem isn't that I'm full of myself. And, by the way, I have every right to be self-confident— " A rather unattractive snort escaped Mikan. "— The problem is that I haven't actually done anything wrong. You're the one who's getting angry for no reason, twiddling your thumb like that."

"Oh, well I'm sorry if my thumb twiddling is _so_ offensive to you. What are you going to do, call the thumb police? And don't even get started with me. You've had that constipated look on your face since you realized I was upset."

"It is not a constipated look. It is a highly inquisitive expression to show how confused I am."

"I thought people as brilliant as you were _never_ confused."

He couldn't take much more. He was exhausted from exam week— there was nothing more tiring than tutoring Mikan, Koko, and Mochu at the same time. It didn't help that Ruka had spent the entire weekend before caring for his rabbit's newborns and Imai's sadistic tendencies meant she rather enjoyed watching Natsume struggle with the Three Idioteers. "Well, I'm sure as Hell confounded at the moment. Will you just tell me what's wrong?"

She crossed her arms across her chest and averted her eyes, her cheeks flushing pink. "Mmicecrmfreemscewpwaorm."

Now she was making even less sense. "What?"

"I said," She sighed. "You only shared two and a half scoops with me." She pouted. "You always share two and seven-ninths."

Realization hit. He should have known. Frizzed hair _always_ meant that it was sweets related. Taking note of the light red mark under her ear, he knew he'd missed another important sign. It was in the way she scratched her ear with her right hand. It was so blatantly obvious. He felt like slapping himself across the face. How could he have been such a fool?

But, it was quite comical if he thought about it. She was upset with him about the trivial matter of ice cream, but she'd let him get away with dire offense of eating the blue Howalon. Silly females.

"And you have nothing to say to that, huh?" She tapped her right foot. Scoffing as she turned her head upwards. "Typical. You men are so inconsiderate."

She stomped her foot, crushing a twig ruthlessly beneath her foot as she trudged away in the opposite direction.

He sighed and ran a hand through his bangs. This was going to be a long walk back to campus, full of groveling and ass kissing galore. He knew she wouldn't forgive him until he promised to take their goldfish, Hydra and Kraken, for at least two weeks. And he'd have to sit through a Nicholas Sparks movie marathon with her. He knew— he just _knew_.

After all, she'd tapped her _right_ foot.

* * *

She looked up. "I'm guessing that eye-patch means you forgot to give Kraken his evening snack."

"Just... shut up."

* * *

It is because I am so immensely cool that my stories are so lame.

Yours Truly,

Jai.


End file.
